Whispers in the Rain
by Sora Livana
Summary: Rain pounded heavily as it hit the soaked ground, hammering loudly onto the wet pavement. It was the stranger’s eyes. They were golden, staring at him blankly... A Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter Crossover... Now complete!
1. The Boy in the Rain

**A/N: This is my first ever story with multiple chapters. A Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover, written mostly during my Tutor Time at school. I hope you like it, and if you do, please review! The more feedback I get, the more inclined I am to update. I hope to post a** **new chapter every few days... . That's if I remember... :P**

**I've had quite a few people ask when this story is based on the Harry Potter timeline; as you may be able to tell due to the reference of Sirius' house, it is based in their fifth year :) Sorry if there was any confusion!**

**Disclaimer: Listen up, 'cause this is the only place I'm gonna write it. Neither Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist belong to me. They are solely the property of their respective owners, and by writing this I claim absolutely no right to them. I just like messing with the characters... -Evil Chuckle-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1  
**The Boy in the Rain**

Rain pounded heavily as it hit the soaked ground, hammering loudly onto the wet pavement. Dark storm clouds encompassed the sky, pressing down on the world below, illuminated every now and again by bright flashes of lightening as it continued its never ending quest to reach ground. It was a dark night, with no stars visible through the enormous angry clouds; and even the street lights faint due to the mist that had settled only a few hours earlier. All in all, it wasn't the sort of weather to be out and about in.

Footsteps rang eerily through the darkened street, as a hunched figure charged onwards aimlessly. After a few minutes, it paused, seemingly oblivious to the driving rain soaking it through to the skin, and sat down with a loud thud onto the damp pavement; head hanging, resting on clasped hands.

He was seething. There wasn't really any other way to put it. Green eyes glared at the stony ground beneath him, as though trying to burn a hole in it; blatantly ignoring the rain pattering against the glasses perched on his nose, blurring his sight. Massaging his head with two fingers, he tried in vain to get his muddled thoughts into an even semblance of order, but it was pointless. Arguments always left him like this.

His black hair was plastered against his face, and his clothes were now completely drenched. Shivers ran up his spine as a cold breeze chilled him to the bone. He knew that storming out of the house like that was a bad idea; now everybody would be worried about him and when he got back he'd get one hell of a telling off. Not to mention a nasty cold.

He sighed heavily, and wrapped his arms tightly around himself in an attempt to warm up. He hadn't really thought about what he was doing when he'd marched down the hallway and slammed the door behind him; only that he needed to get away form all the lies that everyone seemed to be weaving him.

He wished he'd brought a coat now.

Lifting his head up slightly, he decided to find out where on earth he'd wondered to. Last time his feet had taken him all of the way to the train station before he'd figured out where he was.

He'd gotten told off for that too.

This time there wasn't much to go by. He seemed to be in some sort of alley, but it was too dark to be able to tell much more. Fortunately, he hadn't been walking all that long, so he would probably be able to find his way back to the house without too much difficulty. Bringing his head back to rest on his hands, he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. And froze.

Fear instantly spread through his body, immobilising him. Inwardly cursing himself, he remembered how bad an idea running off was, especially in his circumstances. Damn it, Dumbledore was trying to _protect_ him…

The paralysis left with this angry thought, and he jumped to his feet. Drawing out his wand, he aimed in the direction that the movement had come from. Looking closely he could see someone standing there, watching him intently. The person moved slightly.

"Lumos." the tip of his wand lit up. He'd get told off for that too, but he didn't really care. He didn't stop looking at this stranger whom had so casually watched him in his moment of weakness. When he saw who it was, he couldn't help his jaw dropping open ever so slightly.

That stranger was drenched, like him. The clothes he wore; a faded red coat with a black top and trousers, were torn and filthy, hanging on his emaciated frame. He was leaning, practically slumped, against a damp brick wall. Aiming the light of the wand upwards, Harry gasped as he got a look at the stranger's face.

The boy's lack of nourishment was all too clear, his face sallow and his skin pale. Matted blonde hair hung limply on his shoulders, the remains of a braid just visible. But it wasn't this that shocked the young wizard. No. It was the stranger's eyes. They were golden, staring at him blankly. He forced his legs to move and cautiously approached.

"Hello." he greeted the strange boy, wearily moving ever closer. He didn't get a response, just another blank look. Reaching his hand out, he offered it to the boy in the gesture of a handshake. The blonde shrank back nervously.

"My name's Harry…" He said slowly, his eyes never leaving the stranger's face. A flicker of fear flashed in the boy's eyes as Harry stopped only a pace or so away. His mouth moved wordlessly, as though speaking was a struggle. Finally, he managed to stutter a response.

"E…Ed…" he promptly closed his mouth, a look of terror clouding his face.

_So he's not completely mute…_ Harry thought to himself mildly. His heart went out to the boy, who didn't look as though he could be any older that 13, and he suddenly decided that he couldn't leave him there out in the rain. Not in his condition.

"Would you like to come and stay with me? You look like you could do with some food." Harry continued speaking slowly; it seemed to have a calming effect. The boy stared at him wearily before, ever so slightly, nodding his head. Harry let himself smile. Holding his hand out again, he took the boy's left hand and began, slowly, to take him back to number 12, Grimmauld Place, the home of his Godfather, and his current residence.

It took longer than usual. The boy seemed to find walking difficult, leaning heavily on Harry and taking breaks every now and again. However, despite the delay, they were soon there; even if they did now resemble drowned rats.

Approaching the gate of the currently non-existent house, Harry felt the boy let go of his hand. Turning around, he saw the now-familiar look of fear and exhaustion on his face. Not wanting to push him, he continued to where the front door would be, glancing back every now and again to check that 'Ed' was still there. Closing his eyes, he hoped the house's inhabitants would realise he was there…

BANG! The door swung open loudly, and Harry was suddenly bombarded with a mixture of screams, cries and raised voices, as he was embraced by a large woman.

"HARRY! What on earth possessed you? Do you _know _how worried we've been?" She asked angrily, but Harry could see that she was relieved. Pulling out of her tight embrace, he stepped back and looked at the people crowding behind her in the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he said simply,

"I've got something to show you."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I carry on? Please review!**


	2. A Dispute Settled

**A/N: Alright, here's the second chapter! This one contains a lot of dialogue, an aspect of writing that, although I am not weak at, neither am I overly strong. Same drill as before, read and review! I'm sorry that it's not all that long!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
A Dispute Settled

"He can't stay here. I mean, he's a _muggle_ for God's sake. Not to mention the fact that he probably has family looking for him."

"Maybe so, but look at the state he's in…"

Harry sat quietly in the kitchen, half listening to the whispered conversation taking place between the adults at the other end of the room. He'd known that they wouldn't agree with him bringing a muggle back to the house, but he hadn't realised just how vehemently they would argue. Sighing deeply, he was beginning to regret his decision to take pity on the blonde; he really hadn't known it would cause so much trouble.

The discussion continued, getting steadily louder, up to the point that they were practically yelling. Unbidden, Harry began to feel a deep, burning anger in the pit of his stomach, bubbling away furiously. How dare they speak about Ed like that? So what if he was a muggle? He was still human, and it was their duty to help him, right?

Suddenly Harry couldn't contain his rage any more. Desperately trying to keep his voice level, he stood up angrily, attracting all of their attentions.

"Stop talking about him like he's worthless! He's NOT. He's ill, and _we_ have to help him!"

There was a deadly silence as everybody in the room stared at him in shock. They looked at him; Hermione, Ginny and Ron fearfully; the usual jest in Fred and Georges' faces momentarily vanished and the adults (the Weasleys, Sirius, Tonks and Lupin) as though they couldn't quite believe what they had heard. Sirius was the first to respond to the young wizard's outburst.

"Harry…" He began, glancing around at the others in the room. "We don't know who this 'Ed' is. He could be dangerous; we don't know whether he is associated with the Dark Lord or not."

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean," he said scathingly, "nobody wants to help him out, despite the state he's in, just because there is the slightest chance, _the ever so slightest_, that he may work for Voldemort?" He took twisted pleasure in watching them flinch when he said the Dark Lord's name. "Oh, and he was at that alley because_ Voldemort_ put him there, despite the fact that even _I _didn't know where I was going?" He looked around at them angrily. "Yeah, that is _so _likely…" sarcasm dripped from his tongue as he said these last words. The younger people in the room shifted uncomfortably.

"Harry…"

"No! We haven't even heard _his_ side of the story yet!" He pointed his finger at them accusingly, daring them to speak up; there was no response.

"I thought so…" He said dryly, before saying defiantly, "He's staying whether you like it or not." Everybody in the room hung their heads, and the silence once again overcame them all. Sitting back down in his chair, Harry smirked to himself ever so slightly, not noticing the strange look Hermione gave to Ron. She took a deep breath.

"Harry," she began quietly. He glanced up at her, eyes narrow, but she continued anyway. "Harry, we're just trying to help, you know…" She drifted off, nervously awaiting his response, and hoping that he wouldn't blow his top. He stared at her, before sighing deeply.

"I know you're just trying to help, but he's just a kid. You shouldn't be so damn worried."

"I very much agree with that sentiment," came a quiet, old voice from the kitchen doorway. Everybody spun around in shock and stared, mouths open, at the figure before them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, as he looked up at the old wizard's withered face, the familiar twinkling in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Why young Harry, when I heard you had a visitor, I thought it would be only polite to come a greet him properly." He replied matter-of-factly. "However, from what I've heard, there seems to be a minor dispute…" He drifted off, one of his eyebrows slightly raised. It was Sirius who spoke up.

"We don't know who the boy is or where he's from. He could be a danger." Harry stared angrily at his Godfather, betrayal burning in the pit of his stomach. Dumbledore watched, and faint look of amusement on his wizened face.

"Do not fear, Sirius. The boy is of no danger to us. In fact, it is my suggestion that he stays here with you until we know more about him."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Sirius," he admonished, a small smile on his face, "from what I've heard, this 'Ed' needs our help. You say he's practically mute?" Harry nodded his confirmation. "Then it seems only right to let him remain here until he feels ready to speak, is that not so?" He looked around the room and, when nobody disagreed, gave one of his smiles, said his farewells and exited the kitchen as silently as he had come, leaving behind a deep silence; everybody absorbed in their own thoughts.

* * *

He stared blankly at the wall before him, paying heed only to the voices on the other side of the door to his right. The hallway clock ticked and tocked, over and over again, but the boy's attention was elsewhere. Only vaguely aware of his surroundings, he did not acknowledge any of the hallway's finer details, allowing the words to wash over him; flinching slightly at the raised voices as they pounded in his ears. The steps he was sitting on were cold and uncomfortable, but he made no effort to move, simply forcing himself to endure the discomfort. In his right hand there was a slight clank; metal on metal. He didn't look down.

Tightly, he clutched a silver pocket watch.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews make me feed the plot bunnies!**


	3. Part of the Family

**A/N: Another rather short chapter, I'm afraid. You may read this and feel slightly bored (although I hope not), but never fear! Plot developments are on their way! Other than that, same as before. Read, review and make this author happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
A Part of the Family**

It didn't take Ed long to get into the rhythm of life at the Black house. Despite his distinct lack of speech, he generally managed to get his point across without too much difficulty, and soon found himself becoming a part of their large and varied family; regardless of his mental and physical state.

Physically he was, after two weeks of Mrs Weasley's cooking, no longer in the emaciated state he'd been when found. However, despite this, he still seemed to have some difficulty walking; seemingly due to a slight limp in his left leg. When she'd offered to take a look at it, though, he'd flinched violently and bolted up to his room, only coming down for dinner, as silent as ever. He had ignored her every time she had asked since.

He wasn't that much better off mentally. After a few disastrous moments the others had learnt not to jump out or scare the young blonde; whom either hid away in fear and had to be coaxed out of wherever he had taken refuge, or reacted. Violently. This had almost resulted in George breaking his nose on one occasion, and afterwards he swore that it felt more like being hit by a hammer or a rock than an actual fist. However, despite small problems such as these every now and again, everybody soon, inexplicably, found themselves forming an attachment to the silent youth.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Harry finally forced his eyes open and decided, wearily, to get up. Stumbling down the stairs (quietly, however, lest Mrs Black have another screaming fit), he tiredly pushed open the kitchen door, overcome instantly by an assortment of intoxicating smells drifting from the food lay out on the table. Glancing up, he saw Ron and Hermione at the one end of the table, having a quiet conversation, and Fred and George behind them; slipping something sneakily into Ron's drink, giant grins plastered on their faces as they quietly moved to the other end of the room.

He watched, a smile growing on his face as Ron picked up the cup, took a giant gulp, and then placed it back on then table. Almost instantaneously, his face turned a bright red. Not that he had noticed. Listening to the Twins' quiet spluttering and chuckling himself beneath his breath, he looked towards the other end of the table, where he saw a now-familiar face.

Ed was sitting there, as silently as ever. Before him lay a long-empty plate, but he didn't seem to notice. Harry couldn't help but wonder how long the young boy had sat there; he rarely did anything unless directly told so. Smiling at the mute blonde, he indicated that he was free to go. Uncertainly, golden eyes looked up at him before, ever so slowly, pushing himself to his feet and leaving the room, his limp noticeable even after all the time he'd been there. Putting the boy's plate on the side, Harry sat down next to his two best friends.

After Ed's arrival, things had been rather tense between them; Harry hadn't been able to get over the fact that they had sided with Sirius in the argument. However, time had healed that rift along with their common friendship of the mute child, and now they were talking again as though it had never happened; even sympathising and worrying over Ed's future with him.

"Good Morning, Harry," Hermione greeted him, a contented smile on her face. "Only a bit more than a week left until school!" He couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm, feeling the excitement of their imminent arrival at Hogwarts, his home, deep inside him. Of course, he'd miss staying with Sirius (whom he had also now forgiven), but Hogwarts was where he truly belonged.

"And we're prefects now!" Ron exclaimed, already forgetting Fred and George's practical joke, even if it had happened only a few minute earlier. "This year's gonna be _awesome!_" Harry had to agree with him. To begin with, he'd hated and been jealous of his friends' now privileged position at the school, but once he'd understood the Dumbledore's reasons for his decision, he hadn't felt so bad. After all, Ron and Hermione deserved it after all he'd put them through the past few years. He frowned slightly.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione enquired quizzically. He sighed, before replying simply,

"I wonder what's gonna happen with Ed. He can't stay here forever." She looked at him for a few, long, seconds before, with a comforting smile, replying.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. The adults will take care of him, Mrs Weasley especially."

"Yeah…"

"But?"

"Well, what if he speaks? What if they find out where he's from, and we never see him again?" She looked at him intently, before answering matter-of-factly,

"They won't make him go anywhere without saying goodbye, Harry." Ron patted him heavily on the back.

"She's right, mate. After all, you were the one who brought him here in the first place. You'd _have _to say a proper goodbye. It wouldn't be right an other way!" He smiled, comforted by their reassurances, before asking another question on his mind.

"Hey, does either of you know when we're gonna go to Diagon Alley to get our school, stuff?" His best friends smiled, happy to be back on the original topic, their enthusiasm at the news they had received still raw.

"We're going in five days time," Hermione said, "leaving us with four days to get ready for school."

"And to celebrate!" Ron piped up.

Harry grinned. His friends always knew how to cheer him up.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of the reviews I have had so far, and all the people who went to the effort to write... Thanks! I would write you all down, but there are so many! 30! I would never have dreamed of getting so many... :)**

**Another note! The next chapter will be written from Ed's point of view (yay!). It will, in all probabilty, involve some way of Ed torture, although I haven't quite decided how yet... -Insert Evil Smile-**


	4. Trapped in the Nightmare

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Another shorty, I'm afraid (Like Ed :P), but I promise that after this I will begin to develop the plot. I apologize for it being so fragmented, but I wanted to give you, the reader, an understanding of what's going on in Ed's mind, and an inkling as to why. Read, and enjoy, as the Ed torture commences!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Trapped in the Nightmare**

**Blood**

_Copious amounts of it, pouring endlessly from the stump where his leg had once been; smeared across the once-perfect transmutation, leaving it smudged and bloodied. _

**Pain **

_Shooting through his body, leaving him numb to everything else, feeling as though he were on fire; burning, burning…_

**Fear**

_Coursing through his veins, chilling him to the core. Freezing his terrified soul, leaving him unable to do anything as he watched his little brother stolen from him by The Truth_

**Helplessness**

_Whimpers escaping him with every movement, no matter how slight. Unable to do anything other than watch in horror, screaming his name repeatedly._

**Determination**

_His little brother, all he had left in the world. Nothing, _nothing, _was going to take him away from him. Even if it meant he would die trying…_

But he hadn't died.

The writhing black tendrils had wrapped themselves tightly around his small arm, stealing it from him. But they had given his brother back too, even if he wasn't the same as before…

_I'm sorry, Alphonse…_

* * *

The pain never went away.

People used to say, after his mother's death, that it would get better with time. That EVERYTHING got better with time. But they were wrong. Dead wrong. He felt the agony of his mistake every time he looked at the suit of armour that was host to his brother's soul, every time he heard the metallic tinge in his child-like voice…

He had tried so hard to make everything right, but all he seemed to do was cause pain and suffering to the people around him. The horrors that he had seen in those few short years would last him a lifetime…

* * *

Nina. Precious Nina.

So innocent and untroubled by life. Glad of her Big Brothers' company, her small face had lit up with happiness whenever she saw them approach.

Her life was ended all too cruelly.

He was there, he should have done something, _damn it!_ How could he let that happen? He saw her face sometimes when he closed his eyes, but it was soon gone; replaced by the image of her bloody remains, splattered on the brick wall.

The rain kept pouring, as though crying for her.

He was crying for her too.

The scene flashed, taking him to another place deep in the far reaches of his memory. A village of stone, where all hope was lost…

…And a sinking city, where only a criminal could find the hope.

**The things he had **_**seen…**_

* * *

Darkness shrouded his mind again, but the fog soon lifted, leaving him free to see his surroundings.

He was standing in a church, frozen in time with a forgotten city. Before him, _it_ stood, his father's sin, _his _crime. But he was the one who had to pay the price, the one who had to suffer. Where was the equivalency in that? But then, he reminded himself, there _was_ no equivalency. All he had known, all he had _believed_, was a lie.

The creature ran at him, determined to end his pathetic existence once and for all. He'd fought; _he really did_, but that face…

The last thing he heard was his brother screaming his name, and the creature running towards him, ready to finish the other half of the problem.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

He awoke drenched with sweat, his heart pounding like a jackhammer. His breath was coming out in short, ragged gasps. Desperately, he tried to calm himself.

_Before _they _come…_

Them… These people who did 'magic', regardless to fact that it shouldn't… No, it _couldn't_ exist. These people who had taken care of him when he had been found wondering by the black haired boy…

But he didn't want to be taken care of.

He wanted to die.

His mind was a mess. No longer did he seem capable of continuing a train of thought, or at times even understanding what was going on around him. He hated it; this helplessness. It reminded him of back then, after…

_After we tried to bring mum back._

Staring at the other end of the room, he watched in horror as the shadows began to dance, swaying, reaching out to him...

To retrieve what had slipped through their grasp for a second time.

He began to panic; stumbling until his back was pressed against the head of his bed. Absorbed in his terror, he desperately tried to defend himself.

A bright light enveloped the room.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! I have to say, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I generally have a very short attention span (that's why this is my first multiple chapter fic), and so the fact that this, in my opinion, needed to be disjointed helped a great deal.**

**Once again, thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, and those whom have so kindly pointed out errors in my work so that I could change them and make the reading better for everyone. You know who you are, and thanks!**


	5. Shrouded in Mystery

**A/N: So, here's Chapter 5! I know this has come quickly, but I had some spare time after school today...**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Shrouded in Mystery**

A strangled cry rang eerily down the oak stairways of the Black house. Harry started; he'd never known a single sound to convey such pain and anguish. Dropping what he was doing, he bolted up to the first floor, two steps at a time, and pounded along the landing to Ed's room; not even pausing to regain his breathe. On the other side of the door he could hear a mixture of noises, as though a struggle was taking place. As he stood there in horror, desperately trying to make his frozen legs move, a strange, bluish, light shone out of the cracks in the door. Forcing his fear into the corner of his mind, he swung the door open…

The sight before him shocked him to the core.

Ed was sitting in his bed, his back pressed hard against the wall behind him. Sweat was pouring down his ghostly white face, and he was trembling like a leaf. The knuckles on his left hand were clearly visible as he clutched the bed sheet tightly, as though he somehow believed it could save him. Staring at the blank wall opposite, pure terror was evident in his golden eyes. But that wasn't what shocked Harry the most.

No. It was the thing _next_ to him.

It resembled something from a child's nightmare; a horrendous monster which, when drawn, would result in the child receiving a severe telling off by his or her very worried parents. Like some creature that had crawled out of the depths of the forbidden forest, it twisted and writhed in the corner of the room. But, unlike the above, this had never been alive.

It seemed to be made from a mixture of the room's floorboards, a bedside cabinet (still partially visible) and one of the two sheets that had originally been on Ed's bed, fused together; standing like some twisted guard at Ed's side. But the young blonde didn't seem to notice; he was completely absorbed in his terror, trapped in a seemingly never-ending nightmare.

Cautiously approaching the petrified youth, Harry realised that Ed hadn't even noticed that he was there. Reaching out a hand and resting it on the boy's shoulder, his eyes were met with golden ones, staring fearfully at him. Sitting down on the bed slowly, and trying his best to avoid the sight in the corner of the room, he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, doing his best to bring comfort to the terrified child. In the hallway he could hear the loud footsteps of the houses' other occupants, as they came to investigate the disruption to their normally peaceful daily routine. The pounding got closer and closer, until it was right outside the door. Creaking as it opened, several heads peered in wearily.

Their gasps of shock resounded around the still room.

* * *

"He was just sitting there, completely motionless, and that thing…" Harry drifted off towards the end of his retelling of events, unable to find anything else to say. Mrs Weasley had settled Ed in another one of the house's many bedrooms a short while earlier, and remained with him as he fell into a deep, yet fitful, sleep. He was now under the careful watch of Hermione's ginger cat, Crookshanks.

The other people in the room exchanged worried glances. Mr Weasley spoke.

"We need to tell Dumbledore what happened. There was either a breach in our security, or that boy…" A frown furrowed on his face. "He's always been rather a mystery to us. Whatever happened, there's a good chance he's involved somehow."

Everybody, including Harry, nodded their heads in agreement. There certainly was something strange about Ed…

"Well, we should be grateful that, whatever happened up there, none of us were hurt; even Ed." Mrs Weasley said simply, before hugging Harry tightly.

"You silly boy, running in there," she reprimanded, not unkindly. Her expression softened slightly. "You could have got hurt."

"I know…" He couldn't help agreeing with her, but he knew that he couldn't have just stood there doing nothing. Even if Ed _was_ a complete mystery to them, he didn't want him to get hurt. And, from the expression on the blonde's face… Harry didn't think that he was responsible for what had happened and, if he _was, _it would have been for a damn good reason.

* * *

Harry walked up the stairs slowly, carefully trying to avoid disturbing the blonde haired youth, fast asleep in a room on the landing below. Stepping lightly, he entered the room that he shared with Ron. The red-haired teenager was perched on the edge of his bed, talking quietly to the bushy-haired brunette, gesturing vividly before collapsing in a fit of almost silent laughter. Harry cleared his throat, making his presence known. They spun around.

"Hey Harry!" Ron greeted enthusiastically before, conspiratorially, lowering his voice and gesturing towards the door. "What are _they _talking about?" Harry grinned.

"You don't have to speak so quietly, Ron. They _are _all the way downstairs. It's not like they can hear you." Ron stuck his tongue out immaturely.

"So…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"They're not saying anything interesting, really. There's not much anybody can do until Dumbledore comes." Hermione nodded her head knowledgably.

"Makes sense. Dumbledore'll know what to do." Before asking quizzically, "when's he coming?"

"This evening, I guess."

"Cool!" Ron injected. "Maybe it'll all be sorted out before we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I hope so." Harry confessed. "I don't like what's going on. Dumbledore will make it all right." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, he will." Harry smile back, as Ron once again continued his animated conversation with Hermione.

Closing his eyes, he lay down on his bed, allowing himself to relax. Before long, he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Please review and tell! Hopefully, more will be coming soon; this week coming is my Half-Term... Spare time! YAY!**

* * *


	6. Wisdom Imparted

**A/N: I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner, but we were watching Austin Powers in the spare time before our school's sponsored walk, and I got distracted...**

**I hope that you like it! Once again, this chapter has quite a bit of dialogue in it...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6  
**Wisdom Imparted**

It was late when Dumbledore finally arrived at the Black House. By this time the heavens had opened, drenching anybody foolish enough to leave their home without some form of protection. Walking up the gravel pathway of 12 Grimmauld place, the old wizard was deep in thought, wondering about the content of the letter he had received and, more importantly, what it all _meant._

… _A bluish light… a horrific creation… come quick…_

A bluish light, Arthur had said, and then there was the blonde boy, Ed… Dumbledore had a pretty good idea what was going on and, deep in his heart, he was most certainly worried.

Entering the lavish, but now decrepit, house, Dumbledore did not make his presence immediately known. Instead, he silently made his way up to the first floor of the building; heading in a beeline to the room in which he knew their guest was staying. Softly opening the old, wooden, door, he saw the sleeping figure of the blonde.

_He most definitely does look like him…_

Quietly closing the door, he moved down the hallway and looked in the boy's previous room. A few seconds later, he made his way back down the stairs and went in the direction of the kitchen, a small frown darkening his usually cheerful face.

* * *

The kitchen was warm, but the atmosphere tense. Everybody was sat around the table; the youngest at the one end, the older at the other and Dumbledore at the head. He observed them quietly for a few minutes, the familiar sparkle once again in his eyes, before speaking.

"This most certainly is an interesting situation." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "You say," he said, aiming this question at Harry, "that there was a bluish light?"

"Yes, professor…." He replied, before asking nervously, "Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm afraid not, young Harry," he replied, his twinkling eyes betraying nothing as to what was going on in his head.

"Well then, if you of all people don't know, what on earth are we supposed to do?" Sirius interrupted irritably. "I don't want that boy to remain here if he's a threat to our safety." Harry stared at his Godfather in shock, before exclaiming angrily,

"What?! You're just gonna kick him out like that? We don't even know what he's done wrong! I can't believe-"

"Settle down, Harry." Dumbledore cut him off in the middle of his tirade. "Nothing like that is going to happen." Everybody in the room looked at him quizzically.

"Young Ed is going to join you all at Hogwarts this year." Their mouths dropped open in surprise.

"You mean…" Hermione began, "that Ed isn't a muggle?"

"It seems highly likely and, if that is the case, then it is only right that he attends a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore explained simply, a slight smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

_And maybe, just maybe, we'll find out how he got here, and why…_

"I guess that means he'll be taking a trip to Diagon Alley with us, then." Mrs Weasley commented matter-of-factly. Dumbledore nodded, giving no indication of the fact that, at the time, he'd been deep in thought.

"Don't worry about money, Molly. I will send you some from the school fund. Just get him what he requires." She nodded.

"He can also have some of the children's old school books, in case he needs to catch up on anything." She began to sort out what would happen with Ed, who would, when at school, be sorted into the appropriate house.

_And year, if we ever find out how old he is…_

But how did you find something like that out, when the person in question refused to speak?

* * *

After saying his farewells, Dumbledore exited the kitchen and strode along the hallway, preparing a charm to prevent the rain soaking him. Humming quietly to himself, he twisted the doorknob and departed the building.

He hadn't seen the young, blonde haired boy, watching him from the first floor landing.

* * *

It was very late that night by the time that Harry finally escaped from downstairs and made his way up to his bedroom. Quietly opening the door of his room, he slipped out of his clothes and changed into his pyjamas. Leaving his glasses on his bedside cabinet, he wriggled under his duvet and waited, rather impatiently, for Ron. He was desperate to talk to someone about that sudden change in events and, at this time of night, Ron was the only person he could chat to without being reprimanded by Mrs Weasley and, even then, it had to be done quietly.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ron was ushered into the room by a tired and flustered Mrs Weasley. Raising an eyebrow at the red-haired youth, Harry awaited an explanation.

"… I was talking to Hermione and lost track of time." He told Harry, sounding rather embarrassed. He smirked.

"Sure you were just talking?" If I hadn't have been so dark, Harry would have seen his friend's face go a deep shade of scarlet. Getting into his own bed, Ron took a huge gulp of water from the glass next to him, only to cough it all back up again when Harry threw a rolled up sock at his head. Quickly changing the subject, Ron commented on what Dumbledore had said.

"So, Ed's coming to Hogwarts, then." He said, shock still apparent in his voice. Then, "What do you think Dumbledore knows about all of this?"

"A lot more than he's letting on," Harry replied simply. It was too dark to see, but Harry knew that his best friend was nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah… I guess that mean's he coming to Diagon Alley too. That's gonna be fun." He said this last part sarcastically. Ed hadn't left that house since Harry had found him; they all knew what he was like around strangers.

Ron grunted, before rolling over onto his side. After a few minutes of silence, Harry could hear a faint snoring coming from the other side of the room. Sighing deeply, he tried to make himself comfortable enough to fall asleep, but he knew it was hopeless.

Staring blankly into the darkness, he was left to his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: So, what d'yall think? Hmm... I wonder what's going on between Ron and Hermione... :D**


	7. A Day on the Town

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 7! I apologise for the delay; if anybody's read the note on my account they'll know that my week has been rather hectic though, on the bright side, I now have a new little sister called Kitty!**

**I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I'm the sort of person who likes to set the scene. The next chapter will be written fror Ed's perspective, though, and I promise I'll have it up soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
A Day on the Town**

The miserable weather of the previous evening had melted away by the time they'd left early the next morning. Their footsteps ringing on the damp concrete of the pavement, they hadn't had long to wait until two muggle taxis had pulled up onto the side of the road. Oblivious to the drivers' rather bewildered stares, they had piled into the vehicles, before ordering them in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron and, consequently, Diagon Alley.

Upon their arrival at the pub, they'd all tumbled out, in a rather undignified manner, as Mr Weasley had tried his hand at paying the cab drivers. After five minutes of watching him fumble with the many coins, the drivers growing all the while more impatient, Hermione had finally stepped in before the muggles' temper skyrocketed. Smiling apologetically at them, she tried to explain that Mr Weasley 'wasn't from around here', and hence wasn't used to the currency. Barely listening to her, they drove away as quickly as possible.

They entered the pub.

* * *

Harry smiled, as he walked through the doorway, at his now-familiar surroundings. The room was fairly dark, the only lighting very dim; casting conspicuous shadows in which drinkers could conduct their conversations privately. From behind the bar Tom, the innkeeper, was absently cleaning a glass cup. Upon seeing them, he cast a toothy grin, not questioning the apparent reason for their visit, and leaving them to do what they had come to do.

Led by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Twins and Ginny made their way out of the back door of the pub and into an inconspicuous yard with a brick wall at one end. Their mysterious guest, Ed, was clutching Mrs Weasley's hand tightly; nervous and still quite unsure as to why they were there. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Ed out of the house, especially after what had happened the day before, but eventually they had managed it.

Giving the blonde-haired youth a reassuring smile, Harry watched as Mr Weasley tapped the bricks on the wall with his wand. Aware of the confused look on Ed's face, Harry smile as the brick wall opened up to reveal a bustling street; lined with colourful shops and crowded with witches and wizards as they went by their own business.

Immediately taking control, Mrs Weasley left her husband with the children so that he could take them to Gringott's Bank (with instructions to meet up an hour later), and half led, half dragged Ed in the direction of 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. A small tinkle coming from the door as they entered, they hadn't long to wait before the fitting began, and soon enough Ed had all of the robes he needed for his induction at Hogwarts. Fortunately, despite the fact that the fitting process required Ed to be handled by the shop-keeper, everything, in general, went smoothly. Well, other than the fact that he had refused point blank to remove anything other than his (newly mended) red coat.

Departing the shop with Ed's money bag feeling slightly lighter, Mrs Weasley once again led the way to the next shop required. Entering Flourish & Blotts, instead of going to the bother of looking around for the books that Ed needed, she marched right up to the counter, handed over the list and stood there patiently as the shop assistant found all of the books necessary. Staring absent-mindedly out of the shop window, she was oblivious to the expression on the teenager's face as he looked up at the shelves and shelves of books in wonderment. Reaching out, he removed one of the titles, 'The Magicke of Transfiguration', by Amanda Silverstone, and was soon engrossed. So avidly was he reading that, once Mrs Weasley had purchased his books, she'd had to tap him lightly on the shoulder to inform him that it was time to go. Reluctantly returning the book to its original place on the bookshelf he quietly and, rather miserably, followed her out of the shop. Noticing his sadness, she pointed at the books that she was carrying.

"You can read these later." He smiled at her softly.

Entering the magical supplies shop, Ed was once again left to look around as Mrs Weasley dealt with purchasing what he needed. Wondering around the cluttered shop, he struggled to take in the numerous pieces of magical equipment that was surrounding him; realising just how fortunate he was that Mrs Weasley was there to help him, and fully aware that he'd have never managed it on his own. Flashing a grateful smile at her as she approached him, one that only just reached his ever-blank eyes, he once again clasped her hand as they made their way back to the others.

* * *

Meeting near the brick wall that led back to the pub they were greeted by the others whom, likewise, clutched multiple purchased items. Hugging her husband, the two adults discussed what they still needed to do before they could make their way back to Grimmauld Place.

"We still have to get all of the school books, and Ginny needs a new cauldron," Mr Weasley said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Hey! S'not my fault! That idiot Snape did something to my potion…" She muttered irritably, grumbling quietly beneath her breath. Harry and the others chuckled as she shot daggers at them.

"Ginny! We told you, Snape's on our side."

"Sure…" Mrs Weasley continued, regardless to the exchange that had just occurred.

"Well, Ed here still needs to get his wand and, if there's any money left, a companion." A small frown appeared on her face. " The only problem is that there are some things that I need to do, and I can't really drag him around with me." Mr Weasley nodded mildly. Harry spoke up.

" Ron's taking all of the same classes as me this year. If I gave him some money, he could get my books for me and I could take Ed to get what he needs for you." A relieved look passed across Mrs Weasley's face.

"You're a dear, Harry. Right, now that that's sorted, make sure that you're all back here in an hour, alright?" They all nodded, before departing their own ways.

Looking at the young blonde, Harry began to lead the way to Ollivander's Wand Shop, taking it slowly due to the trouble that Ed still had walking. Weaving expertly between the many people bustling in the street, he headed directly to the small, practically hidden, shop. Glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Ed was still there, he stepped in front of the wooden door. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself.

Nervously, he swung the door open.

* * *

**A/N: Same as before, please read and review! :D**


	8. Death and Rebirth

**A/N: I apologise for the length of this chapter; I was intending to write about Ed's experiences in both Ollivander's and the Magical Menagerie in one chapter, but I wanted to update as soon as possible...**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Death and Rebirth**

Something above the door chimed as he followed Harry into the small, shabby shop. Instantly he was overwhelmed by a musty smell, and it took all of his effort not to sneeze due to the amazing amount of dust floating in the air around him. Piled high on all sides of the room were thousands of small, thin boxes; none of them with any labels to indicate what they contained. In the very centre of the room was a single, spindly-legged chair; the only object in the room besides the multitude of anonymous boxes.

Following the black-haired boy nervously, he could see no sign of either a shopkeeper or even an assistant; the entire place appeared to be deserted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move.

Freezing instinctively, he watched cautiously as the person slowly moved out of the shadows. He could see that Harry, likewise, was tense, but for some strange reason he didn't actually appear to be worried.

_That's strange…_

He watched in shock as the person approached. He assumed, due to the fact that the man didn't concern Harry, that he was in fact that shopkeeper. But his sudden appearance also explained, perhaps, why Harry was so uneasy.

The man was thin; lithe, moreover. White hair matched his pale eyes, which observed them steadily. Silently, he walked over to Harry.

"Eleven inch, Holly, with a Phoenix feather core," he murmured softly to himself. "And may I ask whom your young friend is, Mr Potter?" For some strange reason, Ed felt a slight anger build up in his chest at the last word, but he did not let it show. Harry answered the wand maker's question.

"This is Ed. He's, umm… Well, an exchange student, to put it simply," he explained nervously. The wand maker raised a silver eyebrow. "He needs a wand," the young wizard verified, grabbing Ed's arm and pushing him forwards.

"I see…" He peered intently into the young-blonde's eyes, before taking on a business-tone of voice. "Right, wand arm?" Ed looked at Harry, puzzled.

" The one that you write with," he explained simply. He stuck out his left arm, which the strange man immediately began measuring. Minutes passed, with nothing but 'Hmm's' from the wand maker.

"Well, let's see what we can get for you," he said finally. He grabbed one of the small boxes. "Twelve inches, holly, with a core of unicorn hair." He handed the wand carefully to Ed, who waved it in the same manner that he had watched the adults do it over and over again. Nothing happened. Before he knew it, Ollivander had shoved another wand in his hand.

"Eleven inches, vine-wood, with core of phoenix feather." This time when Ed waved it, a ton of boxes fell on him. Through the dust he could see the wand maker emerge with yet another of the small, rectangular boxes.

"Thirteen inches, holly, core of phoenix feather…"

"Eleven and a half inches, willow, unicorn hair…"

"Twelve and a quarter inches, vine-wood, dragon heartstring…"

The process of wand choosing felt seemingly endless; each of the wands handed to him by the peculiar white-haired man either doing nothing or causing even more destruction than the previous within the small shop. Finally, after what felt like forever to both of the teenagers, Ollivander handed Ed one last wand. Without even waiting for the wand maker to tell him what type it was, he waved it.

The difference was immediately obvious. Instead of the now-usual show of chaos, this wand instead emitted a fountain of silver sparks from its tip. A triumphant grin on his face, he didn't notice the thoughtful look that the old man was giving him. Harry, however, did.

"Mr Ollivander…" Ed looked up, his smile fading slightly. Ollivander spoke, his voice as soft as ever.

"Thirteen inches, yew, core of Phoenix feather." Harry's mouth dropped open slightly. " It's been a long time since I have sold that combination…" The man drifted off in though again, not uttering another word until he told them how much the wand cost.

Walking out of the shop, both boys were absorbed in their own thoughts. Ed watched, silent as usual, as Harry firstly checked the time, and then how much money Ed had left. Looking up at the blonde-haired youth, there was a small smile on his face. Raising up the moneybag and shaking it, Ed could hear the many coins clinking against each other.

"What do you say, Ed? You've still got some money left, and it's another twenty or so minutes until we have to meet up with the others… Wanna go and get yourself a friend?" Ed grinned, and once again began to follow Harry as he led the way to the 'Magical Menagerie'.

* * *

**A/N: For those who don't understand the significance of Ed's wand choice, I shall be nice and kind, and will explain.**

**In many cultures, the Yew Tree is often associated with death, and is often found in church yards. The Phoenix feather is associated with rebirth, hence the two contradict each other, an unusual combination that I think suits Ed's past very well.**

**I know that explanation was brief, but I'm not supposed to be on the computer at the moment... Please read and review!!**


	9. Tertius Virga

**A/N: A real shorty, I know, but I needed to show the significance of Ed's wand choice, and why Ollivander reacted as he did. Next chapter should, with any luck, be up tomorrow. I promise that'll be the usual length!

* * *

**

Chapter 9  
Tertius Virga  
(The Third Wand)

Listening to the door tinkle as it shut behind the two boys, Ollivander was still deeply absorbed in his thoughts.

_How Strange… _

It was funny, he thought to himself mildly, that the boy had given him no surname, as everybody else who purchased a wand generally did. Funny, that the entire time he'd been there, not a word left his mouth, not a single emotion betrayed until he was given that final wand, a smile illuminating his face.

He remembered.

That was hardly surprising. All of his customers knew, or at least found out soon enough, that his memory was truly amazing; even to the extent that he could recall every wand that he'd ever sold, and whom to.

That was a lot.

So it was funny, as he stood quietly in the backroom waiting patiently for another customer, that he remembered the other wands that he had sold of that combination. Well actually, it wasn't the _remembering_ that was funny. No, that would be silly. You see, that wand was the third.

Wand number three.

He had, before the golden-haired boy named Ed, sold only two other wands made of yew with a core of phoenix feather. Only two.

The first, to a young Tom Riddle or, as he now preferred to be called, Lord Voldemort. He could still remember clearly the look of hunger on the young man's face; as of yet unmarred and still human.

And then there was the other man. There was no point in remembering his name; he'd obviously been using an alias when he'd wandered into the wand maker's shop all those years ago, a bag full of galleons clutched in his hand. His eyes had been full of a wisdom that did not match his apparent age. Golden eyes…

Oh yes, he remembered...

Another person entered the shop.

* * *

**A/N: Magical Menegerie next! Please read and review; they make me happy! :D**

**Oh, and the title 'Tertius Virga' is 'The Third Wand' in Latin, for those whom want to know.**


	10. Into the Magical Menagerie

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I know it's still rather short, but there wasn't all that much to write about...**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Into the Magical Menagerie**

Upon entering the shop, Ed was instantly bombarded by an assortment of loud shrieks, meows, hoots and a number of other unidentifiable sounds. The smell in the air was overwhelming; a mixture of animal food, wet fur and what they left behind afterwards. The shop was cramped, full to the brim with cages containing a variety of animals; from cats to peculiar lizard-like creatures. Nervously, Ed continued to follow Harry, unaware that he had stopped and consequently walking into him.

"Right, here we are!" Harry declared, stating the obvious. "I know there are tons of awesome animals here, but you're only allowed either an owl, a cat or a toad at Hogwarts." He pulled a face. "It's the _rules_." Ed pulled a face back but, as usual, said nothing. Wandering around, he stared in awe at the assortment of creatures before him; bundles of kittens, fighting each other playfully; a tank full of lizards (salamanders, as he later found out), flames licking at the corners of their mouths and spiders, resting in the centre of large webs, enticing flies to their deaths.

It was amazing, to put it simply.

He was brought abruptly back to reality by a sharp nudge as Harry elbowed him, reminding him of the reason that they were there. Looking around, he searched for an animal that would stay by his side no matter what. An owl, cat or toad… Not much choice, really.

Approaching one of the tanks full of the latter, he was instantly repulsed by the giant warts oozing off their backs. Looking at the label, he saw that they were simply called 'Slimy Toads', and that they originated from some island that he had never heard of. Turning his nose up at them, he instead went looking around the shop for an owl finding, surprisingly, only one. It was old, and stared evilly as he approached, hooting in discontentment. He jumped slightly as someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to get an owl, we'd better go to Eeeylops Owl Emporium; that's were I got Hedwig from." Harry said simply, before adding, "They specialise in 'em." Ed shook his head lightly; he hadn't finished looking yet.

Wandering over to the far corner of the cramped room, he came across yet another cage of playful kittens; this one next to a cage of sleek black rats that, for some reason, seemed to be playing skipping rope with their tails. Staring at the kittens, he felt an old memory resurface in the depths of his mind…

* * *

_"Please can we keep her?"_

_"Please!"_

_They looked at their mother, eyes pleading. In Edward's hands he clutched a small tabby kitten, wet from the rain in which they had found it meowing pitifully. She shook her head simply._

_""I'm sorry boys. We just can't take care of a cat."_

_"Please!" this was Alphonse. He'd always loved cats; a lot more than Edward ever had. He begged her to let them keep the kitten, but her answer remained the same. Edward just stood there silently before, furiously, grabbing the kitten from Alphonse's hands and storming out of the front door._

_"Make sure that he finds someone to take good care of her." Trisha told her youngest son, hugging him as she saw the tears streaming down his face. Angrily, he ran after his brother._

_"Why do you always do this? You always give in! You ALWAYS – "_

_"Shut up, Al." The young boy looked at his brother in shock. Edward never spoke to him like that. The golden-haired boy noticed the expression on his younger brother's face._

_"I'm not taking her back to the village. We're gonna take care of her, no matter what Mum says…"_

_The younger boy smiled._

* * *

Staring at the many kittens bounding happily up and down the cage, Ed couldn't help but smile faintly at the memory of his brother's face.

_Alphonse loves kittens…_

He made up his mind.

* * *

Harry approached the blonde-haired youth who, for the past ten minutes or so, had been staring at the cage full of kittens.

"So," he said, making Ed jump, "I take it's you've decided?" The boy nodded slightly. "Which one?" Nervously, he pointed to one of the far corners of the cage, where a small black kitten was sitting quietly by itself. Harry nodded in approval. "Better than Hermione's choice in cats," he said mildly, remembering what had happened when she'd bought Crookshanks. He went over to inform the shop assistant of Ed's choice.

Opening the cage and navigating his way past multiple kittens (who started playing with his arm), the shop assistant grabbed the little black one and handed it to Ed, leading them to the counter to pay. Shocked, Harry realised that, close up, the kitten was actually an extremely dark tabby. Ed didn't look surprised at all.

He must have really good eyesight…

Paying, they exited the shop. Happy for its freedom, the kitten curled up on her new owner, purring loudly. Harry kept hold of the bag containing the kitten's food and other requirements, noticing a look on Ed's face that he had never truly seen before.

A contented happiness.

Glancing at a clock, he realised that they were running late. Cursing silently beneath his breath, they quickly made their way back to the arranged meeting point, and where everybody was waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Ed's journey on the Hogwarts Express!**


	11. The Journey to Hogwarts

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I'm at Work Experience this week (where you go to a proper work place for a week and experience what it is like to be an employee, self-explanatory, really) and I'm kinda short on time...**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11  
The Journey to Hogwarts

It was an early start for everyone in the Black household, as they desperately tried to get themselves packed and ready in time so that they would not miss the train. Hurriedly eating his breakfast and then bolting upstairs in a last ditch attempt to ensure that he had everything necessary, Harry couldn't help but pause as he ran outside of the guest bedroom. Glancing in, he could see Ed sitting motionless on his bed, the trunk that Bill had left him (the older Weasley no longer had any need for it) lying half-packed next to him. In the boy's left hand he saw a brief flash of silver as he flexed his wrist. Looking up, he noticed Harry standing in the doorway, and resumed packing his books; whatever in his hand inconspicuously slipped in amongst his few possessions. Throwing a smile at the boy, Harry continued upwards to his room; no time to contemplate what he'd seen due to the sheer chaos of the day.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they were ready.

* * *

Their trunks trundling along the cobbled stones of the station and their owls screeching in their cages, the large group of witches and wizards definitely caught the muggles' attentions. Despite Mrs Weasley's attempts to get them into the station and the correct platform as quietly and inconspicuously as possible, they stood out like a sore thumb and, as a result, were attracting a lot of stares. Fortunately for them, however, due to a previously cast spell courtesy of Mad-Eye Moody they did not focus on the group for long, as their eyes went vague and the wandered of in the direction they had been heading to begin with. Fortunately.

Standing on Platform 9, Ed looked down at the ticket in his hand, wondering where on earth Platform 9 ¾ was and, more importantly, how they were supposed to get there. He didn't have to wait long.

Standing next to the pillar separating platforms 9 and 10, he saw some other young witches and wizards, talking amiably amongst themselves before casually, and to his immense shock, walking through the pillar between the two platforms. Silently, he reprimanded himself; after all, magic was hardly a new experience for him anymore.

Following the Weasley family as they one by one crossed through the barrier, he couldn't help but close his eyes and prepare to walk into a solid brick wall when it was his turn. Mildly surprised, he opened his eyes to find himself on a bustling platform, packed with Hogwarts students dressed in their casual clothes; their trunks, pets and family gathered around them, saying their farewells.

Hugging them all tightly, Ed included, Mrs Weasley hurried them towards the giant scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke all over the platform. Making their way to the end of the train, they found a carriage that looked quite empty. Saying their final goodbyes, they boarded the train, waving to the adults clustered together on the platform.

There was a loud whistle, and guards walked along the crowded platform, slamming the doors shut. Steam billowing out of the train, it began to move.

* * *

They set off down the carriage corridor, trying to find an empty compartment, finding one at the very end. Settling themselves down, they prepared for the long journey ahead. Eyes heavy, Ed started to drift off…

He was awoken abruptly from his unintentional sleep by the appearance of a plump witch at one o'clock, pushing in front of her a trolley laden with food and treats. Watching with vague interest, he observed the trio (his friends, as it would probably be more appropriate to call them now) grab as much as they could before paying and thanking the witch as she moved on to the next compartment. All in all, everything was very peaceful.

_'Was'_ being the keyword there.

Maybe an hour or so after the food witches' appearance (punctuated by the appearances of many of the trio's friends, whom all stared at him yet said nothing) they were visited by even more people, this time three other Hogwarts students, the leader of them a blonde with an ugly sneer on his face and an air of self-importance.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry asked bluntly, not even pretending to be polite. The blonde haired boy's smirk grew deeper.

"I heard that there was a new student, and wanted to personally meet him before he made any… silly… mistakes." He looked pointedly at Harry, who glared back but made no immediate move, most probably due to the boy's two cronies flanking him. Turning to Ed, he introduced himself.

"The name's Draco Malfoy, and these here are Crabbe and Goyle," he said, gesturing to the two boys on either side of his shoulders. "You don't want to hang about with Gryffindor trash like _this_." The trio bristled, and Ron pushed himself angrily to his feet. Ed just stared at the boy. After a few long seconds, unnerved, the boy called Draco looked away, not aware of the slight movement that the mute boy made. Before any of the other occupants in the carriage knew it, there was a bright flash, and a giant wart popped up on the end of his nose. Shocked, he quickly left the room, followed by his two thugs and the open laughter of Harry and Ron, delighted at their nemesis' humiliation. Hermione gaped at Ed.

"That was a non-verbal spell! How did you manage it when you haven't even had the chance to practise them verbally?" He just shrugged and resumed reading his book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_. A few days previously it had been decided (by Dumbledore, presumably) that he should go in their year, due to his incredible speed of learning; he seemed to absorb facts and information like a sponge.

The rest of the train journey was uneventful, and before long they had changed into their school robes. Steadily, the train began to slow down, before halting completely.

Nervously, Ed stepped onto the platform…

* * *

**A/N: The Sorting next! I'm gonna apologise in advance for any delays in posting the next chapter, due to the reasons mention at the top...**

**Same drill as ever! Read and Review!**


	12. Arrival

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. Firstly, I had to find my copy of The Order of the Phoenix (which was hidden somewhere in the garage from the last time we moved house) so that I could get some of the important details right, and I was also feeling a bit depressed 'cause, out of the 100 or so hits on my oneshot 'Cracked', only one person bothered to review.**

**Oh well, enough blathering...**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
The Arrival**

The bustling platform was a stark contrast to the relative- calm of the train journey there. Following Harry nervously, feeling ever- more apprehensive with every step that he took, Ed couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight before him. Hundreds of students, no longer wearing the casual clothes that they had boarded in, jumped off the scarlet train in their school attire. In front of him, he could see Harry straining, searching for someone. A brisk female voice could be heard over the multitude of sounds, calling to all of the first years. He saw Harry frown.

"Where's Hagrid?" Ed didn't know whom he was talking about, be he detected a hint of worry in his voice. Before he could ponder, however, the younger sister of Harry's redheaded friend Ron (Ginny, he thought was her name), advised them to get out of the carriage doorway, as they were blocking it. Wearily, he followed Harry (the other two had left a while earlier to do their 'prefect duties') off the crowded platform and towards the gravely road outside of Hogsmeade Station. Here stood a hundred or so stagecoaches, led by black, skeletal horses, with dragonish heads and pupil-less white eyes, staring at them. Wings sprouted from each wither; vast and leathery things, that would have looked more in place on a giant bat. Ahead of him, he heard Harry take a slight intake of breath, and he was mildly surprised. After all, Harry _was _in his fifth year, and he surely must have seen them before…

Ron appeared behind them, asking as to the whereabouts of his pet owl Pig. He sounded just as worried as Harry about the man called Hagrid. As Hermione turned up, so did Ginny with the former's cat Crookshanks and the strange girl Luna with Pig.

"What are those horse things?" Harry asked his friends, but was met with perplexed looks.

"What horse things?"

"The horse things pulling the carriages!" Harry exclaimed impatiently, but was once again met with blank stares, leaving both him and Ed utterly bewildered. He heard the girl Luna speak to him quietly.

"It's alright. You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too."

"Can you?" He sounded desperate, and Ed could see the creatures reflected in her silvery eyes.

"Oh yes, I've always been able to see them. Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am." She smiled faintly.

It may have been Ed's imagination, but Harry didn't seem to be all that comforted by her words. Finally, they boarded the coach.

* * *

Ed couldn't help but gasp at the giant castle looming before him. Craning in for a closer look, he couldn't make out much; just a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky, and windows blazing brightly here and there.

The carriages halted near stone steps leading up to a giant oak door. Harry got out of the coach first, and Ed watched as he turned his head in the direction of a small, empty hut in the school grounds, before turning and staring at the skeletal creatures pulling the carriage, unaware that the young blonde was staring too. They probably would have stood there all night had Ron not hurried them to move on. Quickly, they joined the crowd making their way up the stone steps and into the castle.

The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and the echoing of students' footsteps as they made their way to the Great Hall. Hearing his name being called, he departed his friends' company and made his way towards a severe looking witch who proceeding to lead him to her office.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, Mr Elric." (He had, after a lot of coaxing, revealed to them his surname.) "You will be sorted with the first-years after a formal introduction from Dumbledore explaining who you are a why you are here. You will then go to your respective dormitory…" He nodded silently "… and will receive your timetable in the morning. For your benefit, I have placed you in all of Potter and Weasleys' classes."

With nothing left to say, she led him to a room near the main hall where all of the first-years were now crowded nervously, and joined the end of the line. Absorbed deeply in his thoughts, he paid no heed to the pearly ghosts as they made their grand entrance, shocking all of the other pupils, and instead tried to compose himself for what was to come.

Soon, the first-years began to be sorted; their names called out in alphabetical order as they walking in nervously, suddenly the centre of attention.

_"Ashbridge, Emily…"_

"_Coxall, Darren…"_

"_May, Suzie…"_

Finally, he was the only one left.

_"And this year we have a special guest; an exchange student whom will both sit in and participate in our lessons. Mr Edward Elric…"_

Taking a deep breath, his legs feeling like jelly, he stood out of the small room and into the Great Hall. All eyes turned on him.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for today folks :P**

**I wanted to post something, and it's getting late, hence I couldn't write anything very long (not that I ever do anyway...)**


	13. The Sorting

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay in this update! It seems that, now there's only three weeks left of term, the teachers are determined to make up do as much homework as possible... Oh well, I got to go home at lunch today ('cause I was feeling ill) so here it is!**

**To make it up to you guys, this chapter is the longest so far! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13  
The Sorting**

He could feel their piercing gazes as he walked silently towards the shabby hat, sitting motionless on a stool in the centre of the stage-like area of the Great Hall. To his left he could see hundreds of pupils; old and new, clad in their school robes, staring at him intently, all of them wondering the same thing.

Where would he go?

His eyes flickered nervously towards the teachers' table, where Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sat alongside numerous other adults, including an evil-looking, hooked nosed man with greasy black hair, whose eyes narrowed when he saw the blonde looking at him. Quickly averting his gaze, he sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

Almost immediately he could feel the peculiar object begin to sift through his mind, and it took all of his self-control not to cry out in shock. A small voice rose in his mind.

_My my, how interesting…_

Ed didn't know what the voice was talking about; he wasn't at all interesting. Well, at least he didn't _think_…

_The things you have seen and done…_

He jumped slightly. He hadn't done anything! Well, that wasn't technically true. It would be more accurate to say that he couldn't _remember_ doing anything…

_It's a shame, that such a great mind is going to waste…_

Before him he could see the school students watching, their mouths' ever-so-slightly agape in anticipation. Why was this taking so long? He felt like a fool, sitting their with a ragged hat on his head, even if it _was _talking to him…

_A mind like yours should belong in Ravenclaw, where the wise reside…_

Ravenclaw? But his friends weren't there…

_Aaahh, such confusion…_

He _was_ confused, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know why he was here, or even what he was supposed to be doing. He just knew that he had to… had to…

Get back to Alphonse.

Yes, THAT was what he had to do. He had to get back to his brother, the only family he had left…

_Such determination, and bravery, to carry on after all that you have been through. Most people would not have survived, but then, from what I've seen, you're more than average…_

A small frown appeared on the blonde's face. They were all looking at him, still. He hoped it would hurry up.

_So, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? You belong equally in both…_

Well, that was helpful. He thought the hat was supposed to help him, not leave him hanging, indecisive and unsure as to where he belonged.

_The choice is yours…_

His? He had to admit that that was a pleasant change, as his life had felt entirely out of his control for the past few weeks. But, where should he go? The only person he knew in Ravenclaw was that girl Luna and, nice as she was, he didn't really know her all that well, and it was hard for him to trust people…

And in Gryffindor were Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with (from what he'd gathered) all of the Weasley siblings whom were still in school. His friends…

_Then the decision is made._

Yes, it was. The shabby hat opened the tear that was it's mouth and yelled into the silent anticipation, "Gryffindor!"

At once the hall filled with the sound of tumultuous cheering and clapping, a majority of which coming from the house in which he now belonged. Quickly removing the hat from his head and placing it back on the stool, he made his way over to his house table, ignoring the numerous pats on the back he received, grateful that the ordeal was over. Sitting himself next to the Trio, he watched as Dumbledore stood up again, introducing a toad-faced lady as their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Behind him, he could hear Harry mutter something quietly beneath his breath. Quizzically, he looked at the black-haired boy, who answered his unasked question.

"People say that the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts is cursed. So far, we've never kept a teacher for more than a year." Now the other two were listening as well. "That _woman_, if she can be called that, is Dolores Umbridge, and she works at the Ministry. She was at my hearing…" He lowered his voice "…watch out, she's pure evil." Hermione gave him a reproving glance. Ed didn't know very much about Harry's hearing; apparently he'd done some underage magic, but he couldn't see what was so wrong about that.

--

After what felt like hours, the toad-faced lady finally finished her simpering introduction, much to the relief of everyone in the hall, and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Well, now that all of that is dealt with… Let's eat!" He waved his wand.

Suddenly piles upon piles of succulent, mouth-watering food appeared on the tables before them. Pork, beef, chicken… and many others foods that Ed couldn't even recognise. Watching in vague amusement as everyone else began to help themselves, it wasn't long before everybodys' plates, including the young blonde's, were laden with an assortment of colourful and wonderfully smelling foods. Eating quietly, he answered any of the questions directed at him by the other Gryffindors by either nodding or shaking his head. It was only after the tenth or so question, when everyone was starting to get slightly frustrated due to his lack of response, that Hermione kindly explained that he _couldn't _speak. After that they all left him alone and soon, enough, the conversation turned to the new teacher.

"My father works at the ministry. Apparently she's a slave driver…"

"My Ma was fired when she couldn't remove a torrential spell from her office…"

"Wasn't she the one responsible for that new law? Y'know, the one saying…"

Throughout this entire conversation, whilst everybody recounted all of the horrible things that they had heard about Professor Umbridge, Ed couldn't help but notice a majority of the other people ignoring Harry, even turning away if he tried to participate. He wasn't given time to think about this, however, as the remains of the meal vanished and were soon replaced by a variety of dishes containing every imaginable pudding. Too full to eat anymore, Ed just watched and waited, until it was finally time to make their way to the dormitories.

--

Following Harry and his friends up the numerous, seemingly ever-changing, stairways, he couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive, and fully aware that he'd never remember the way. Around him crowded all of the other Gryffindors, leaving him nervous and even feeling slightly claustrophobic. Eventually, they stopped before a portrait of an immensely fat lady.

"Figgety." Hermione stated, loudly and clearly. The portrait swung open to reveal a massive room, with a blazing fireplace surrounded by several comfy chairs. Following Harry and Ron, paying a bare minimum of interest to his surroundings, he made his way up to the dormitory where he was going to be sleeping from then on. Without even bothering to change, he flopped onto his bed (in the far corner of the room), pulled the curtains and dropped into a restless sleep.

--

His dreams haunted him through the night, twisting and writhing in the depths of his mind, tormenting him with glimpses off his elusive former life. Awaking for maybe a third time, sweat pouring down his forehead and his heart pounding almost painfully within his chest, he finally decided to give up, and didn't even bother trying to fall asleep again.

Lying there in the near-silence, staring blankly at the ceiling, he listened to the other boys' breathing, as they slept on peacefully. He couldn't help but feel slightly envious, but he was also kind of grateful that he was the only one awake in this dead hour.

This moment of clarity.

Ed would be the first to admit that his mind was a mess. It was so damn _frustrating._

Sometimes, like now, his mind would be as sharp as a knife. Every single thought and memory was easily within his grasp. At times like this, he could plan; figure out how he was going to get back home, and back to the ones he loved. At times like this, he knew who he was.

And then there were the other times.

The times when he could barely remember his name, let alone what he was supposed to be doing or where he had come from. These moments when he completely lost control of his mind scared him, leaving him shaken when, suddenly, clarity would return and he realised what had happened. He never realised until it was over. Fortunately, these lapses in memory were happening less and less frequently, but still…

Why was he like this?

He guessed it had something to do with the gate, and when he had unintentionally crossed it. He didn't know anymore than that, though…

Dumbledore had told him once (he couldn't remember exactly when) that Hogwarts had an extensive library, and that he could give him permission to look in the Restricted Section. He just hoped that, somewhere, there was a book that could help him.

He just wanted to go home.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Please read and review...**

**Yay! 15 finally! :) And I gots lottsa books...**


	14. Classes

**A/N: I owe all of you guys a major apology due to how long it's been since last time I updated. Homework has been conspiring against me, and I've had to finish both geography AND english coursework...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14  
Classes

He awoke to find that one of the velvety curtains around his bed, there to prevent light getting in, had opened slightly during the night, allowing a thin beam of morning light shine onto his face, almost blinding him. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but he must have. It was probably due to the fact that he was always so damn tired nowadays.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his left hand, he pushed himself into what was technically an upright position, allowing his muscles to loosen before he even contemplated standing up. Pulling the curtain aside slightly, he raised his weary head and surveyed the room around him, noting how all of the other boys in the dormitory were still asleep. From one of the beds, he could even here someone snoring deeply.

He guessed that it was still rather early.

Seeing no point in staying in bed, let alone trying to fall back asleep, he took the opportunity to discreetly change into his school robes; he wasn't yet prepared for anybody to know about his limbs. Pulling himself to his feet, he frowned as his automail creaked loudly, and realised that they felt uncharacteristically stiff.

_That's not normal…_

Dismissing it as yet another problem associated with his restless nights, he quickly changed into his black robes, feeling nostalgic for his red coat and leather pants. Pulling his boots on (they had said nothing about getting new ones) he made his way down to the common room, once again paying it little attention as he focused on getting down to the Great Hall and finding breakfast.

It was only then that he remembered that he didn't know the _way _to the Great hall.

_Damn, I'm starving…_

Sighing to himself, he made his way out of the portrait hole, grateful that his mind was, at that moment, relatively clear. Glancing around as he stepped out into the corridor, he gave a small smile of relief as he saw another student making his way down the passage. Running up to him (trying his best to ignore the slight, throbbing pain in his automail ports), he pulled on the other student's robes. The boy turned around, a look of mild shock on his face.

"What the… Oh, hello." The boy, now composed, looked Ed up and down, before smiling. "Edward Elric, right?" He nodded. "I guess you wanna get breakfast, eh?" He nodded again. The boy's grin grew. "Name's Robin Woodbridge, I'm in fourth year. You're in fifth, right?" He waited for Ed to clarify, before grabbing his sleeve and leading the way down multiple stairways and corridors. After what felt like forever, they found their way to the Great Hall. Making his way in, Ed turned around, wondering why the younger boy wasn't following. Robin saw the look on his face.

"I'm going to the Library. Potions homework to finish." He cringed, and Ed smiled in sympathy. He watched as Robin walked away, before pushing the hall doors open to see all of the teachers up already, but only a few other students. Quietly, he sat down at the Gryffindor table, before helping himself to breakfast. Patiently, he waited for his friends to arrive.

--

It felt like hours before he saw their familiar faces walk through the large doors, making a beeline towards him. In front of him sat his breakfast plate with half of his food still on it, steadily growing cold. Despite how hungry he'd been when he'd woken up he hadn't, for some strange reason, been able to stomach much. Though he was mildly bothered, this did not worry him; he simply put it down to nerves and the fact that today would be his first day in classes.

Classes.

He could feel this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like butterflies flying around erratically. Managing only a weak smile as his friends sat down, it took all of his will not to throw up what little food he had consumed. Waiting, barely patient, for breakfast to end and the timetables to be handed out, time seemed to conspire against him, and it felt like hours before the other students had finally finished and the heads' of houses began to hand them out. As the trio and himself were handed the pieces of parchment, Ron and Harry let out a collective groan.

"Oh no, potions…"

"Not Snape, not so soon…" Ron banged his head heavily onto the wooden table. Ed looked at them, mildly surprised at how dramatic their reactions were. Harry saw this look, and explained.

"Snape hates Gryffindors, us three _especially_." He didn't say anymore, instead forcing himself to his feet long with his two friends. Nervously following suite, Ed stood up his hand shooting out to balance him as his automail leg partially gave way. Ignoring the confused looks on his friends' faces, he waited until he could stand up properly before following them, along with hordes of other students, out of the Great Hall.

Pushing past multitudes of other people, they found themselves in a dank, tunnel-like corridor with some other fifth years. Their footsteps echoing slightly on the damp floor, after what felt like hours they found themselves out side a simple wooden door. Waiting with nervous anticipation, Ed jumped as an oily voice resounded in his ears.

"Enter…"

They pushed the door open.

* * *

**A/N: Next chappie, the evil that is Snape...**


	15. Potions with Snape

**A/N: Well, here it is! I tried my best to update soon this time...

* * *

**

Chapter 15  
Potions

The small, wooden door swung open stiffly, groaning in protest as the class made their way in. Footsteps ringing loudly on the stone floor, Ed took the opportunity to absorb as much information as possible. Looking around the room, it was obvious from the start that this had once been a dungeon; the walls were stone, darkened by damp and even some patches of dark green moss. There were neither any windows nor fireplaces, leaving the door as the only way in and out.

The perfect prison.

At the front of the classroom stood a man who, upon their arrival, spun around and proceeded to survey the many pupils. Ed recognised him as the greasy haired, hooked nosed man whom he had seen at the Sorting.

_So that's Snape…_

With a contemptuous snort, Professor Snape resumed writing something on the board as they all took their places. Ed sat down next to Hermione, and took the chance whilst Snape's back was turned to see which other students were in the class. In front of him sat Harry and Ron, muttering obscenities quietly amongst themselves. There were also several other Gryffindors, whom Ed vaguely recognised from the House table during meal times, but whose names were unknown to him. There were also some Slytherins, recognisable by the green insignia on their robes. At the very front of the class sat the boy from the train, Draco Malfoy.

Snape turned around.

The classroom became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Welcome, to fifth year potions…" He spoke in practically a whisper but, in the silence of the room, it felt unbearably loud. "As you all know, this is the year of your OWLs examinations…" OWLs. Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Fortunately, Dumbledore had told Ed he needn't take them due to his current… _position. _"…and, needless to say, some in this class will pass, and some," at this point he glared at Harry, "_won't_."

Ed saw Harry glare back.

_And there I was thinking he was just being over-dramatic when he said that Snape hated him…_

The potion's master continued.

"As you may all be aware, we have a new student with us this year…" He drifted off, distaste evident in his oily voice.

_Well, Harry did say that he hates Gryffindor…_

"Edward Elric." He didn't react to his name, instead choosing to stare at the wall absently. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Professor's lip curl. After a pregnant silence, he moved on with the lesson.

"Today, we will be preparing the Draught of the Lost. This potion is used to temporarily wipe a person's mind of _everything_. You will work separately and, at the end, whomever I think has done the least-satisfactory piece of work will have to test it _themselves_."

As soon as he'd finished his sentence, the room came to life with the (slightly panicked) sound of people talking quietly to each other and ingredients being prepared. Looking in his potions book whilst chopping some secria root, Ed smiled to himself. This didn't look too hard. After all, it was quite similar to alchemy in principles…

--

"Finish."

Instantly, everybody stopped what they were doing. A small smile on his face, Ed looked at his finished product. It was a deep purple, with a silvery mist lingering on top of it, exactly how it was described in the book. Next to him, Hermione's potion was in a similar state, but the boy's on the other side of him was telling a different story. Neville Longbottom's potion had, for some strange reason or another, turned a very light shade of brown. The plump boy stood next to it, trembling like a leaf in high winds as Snape began to inspect their potions.

Naturally, all of the Slytherins (Malfoy especially) were highly praised for the work that they had done, and Snape was very generous point-wise towards his house.

Things changed when he moved onto the Gryffindors.

Up until Hermione, the most any student got was 'almost satisfactory', and when he did get to her (Harry had once told Ed that she was the smartest student in school), he merely turned his nose up, scowled and went to look at Eds.

At this point, he paused.

"So, Mr Elric, you thought it would be fun to copy Miss Granger?" The hook-nosed man stared at the blonde-haired boy. "Look at me!"

Ed turned his blank eyes up to the potions master, neither flinching not smiling when he met the man's cold gaze. It was at times like this that he was glad that he had chosen not to speak much in front of these strange people. Alphonse had commented once on how unnerving Ed was when he gave somebody that look…

Snape obviously agreed with this sentiment. After thirty or so long seconds, he said simply, "Ten points from Gryffindor," and moved onto Neville, silencing the protesting gasps from all of the other Gryffindors with one, cold glare. He looked at what Neville had produced with contempt.

"And what exactly, Mr Longbottom, do you call this?" The boy gulped nervously, unable to come up with a response. "This is by far the _worst _potion of the day… which means that it is now time for _you _to test it." Menace dripped from his voice. Watching as Neville got a spoon-full of the foul-looking liquid, Ed felt anger bubble up in the pit of his stomach at the injustice of what that horrendous man was doing.

And suddenly had an idea.

Discreetly moving closer to the unfortunate boy's cauldron, he kicked out hard with his automail leg. There was a resounding clang.

And then, complete chaos.

The brown potion splashed all over Snape, leaving him drenched, but he didn't seem to care. Whatever the potion appeared on the surface, it seemed to be doing it's intended job well; a dazed look took over the Professor's face as he sat in a puddle of the liquid. The classroom was, for a few brief seconds, completely silent, before all hell broke loose.

The Slytherins desperately tried to help their head of house, but they weren't really much use.

And the Gryffindors? Well…

They ran like hell.

* * *

**A/N: You guys wouldn't believe just how fun it was writing Snape's dialogue... :P**

**Next chapter? To be honest, I'm not sure whats coming next... It'll be a surprise :)**


	16. The Holidays Approach

**A/N: Quite a short one this time... hopefully they'll get longer during the summer holidays - 7 weeks off! :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16  
Holidays

The story of the fateful potions lesson in which Snape was finally taught his lesson spread around the school like wildfire. Everywhere that Ed and the other Gryffindors from the class went, even for weeks after the incident, they were rewarded with claps on the back and raucous cheering. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in. However, it wasn't all great.

Although a couple of people had seen Ed kick the cauldron, thanks to simple logic their accusations didn't hold (well, the Slytherins' anyway. None of the Gryffindors said a word). After all, something _metal _had hit the cauldron, which meant he obviously couldn't have done it…

In the end there weren't any official punishments, but Snape and the other Slytherins more than made up for that. In his future potions lessons, gone was the greasy-haired, foul-tempered professor of yester-year, instead replaced by an entity of pure evil. On top of all that, the other Slytherins had taken it upon themselves to stalk students in the corridors, jumping out and cursing them when they least expected it, until they learnt that it was safer to travel around the castle in groups.

But, the three houses agreed, it was still worth it.

--

Before Ed even knew it, the Christmas holidays were upon them. So absorbed had he been in the lessons and his research in the library, he was shocked to wake up one morning and find the castle fully decorated, with a distinct air of festive spirit.

Whatever that was.

The trio noticed Ed get increasingly less responsive as the holidays grew ever closer. It had been decided early on that he would come back to Grimmauld Place to celebrate, and they assumed that he was upset because it meant that he couldn't continue his research. Before long, the term ended and the pupils began to either make their way home, or settle themselves in their dormitories. Using the Floo Network, they one by one turned up in the old building, each received with hugs from Mrs Weasley and greetings from the house's other inhabitants.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Ed felt distinctly disorientated, and it took him a moment to find his balance. Shrugging off Mrs Weasley's embrace, he quickly made his way to a sofa and sat down, oblivious to the looks that the others were giving him. Pulling a book out of one of his coat pockets (he had changed back to his red one now that it was the holidays), he resumed reading the page he had been on previously, as silent and listless as ever. The trio shared a look with each other.

"What's up with him…?" Ron spoke in nothing more than a whisper, and only his two closest friends could hear him. Harry just shrugged, whilst Hermione replied in an equally quiet voice.

"He's been like this ever since he found out we were coming back here for the holidays. I think he's doing some important research or something – He's always got a book in his hand."

"What about?" This was Harry, as curiosity finally got the better of him.

"From what I've gathered, they're all books on Alchemy, but that's a dead art…" Hermione's confusion was interrupted as Mrs Weasley ushered them up to their bedrooms, their trunks levitating closely behind. After that they had no time to talk, as they rushed to unpack and get down for dinner.

Ed was already there when they got down, still perched in the same chair, still reading a book. Harry noted that this one was different, despite the fact that he had only been half-way through the other book when they had last seen him.

_Wow, he's one fast reader…_

Still oblivious to the looks he was receiving from everyone else, Ed continued to read as they sat down to eat. Speaking up, Mrs Weasley invited Ed to join them. He looked up at her, the blank look still present on his face. Maybe he saw the look on Sirius' face, or maybe he could feel the irritated air in the room, but he deigned them with an answer.

"No thank you, Mrs Weasley." His voice was slightly hoarse, most probably from its lack of use in the past few months. They all looked at him in shock, painfully aware that that was the longest sentence he'd ever said in their presence. Ignoring their looks, he went back to reading whatever it was that was in his hand. Knowing that they'd get nothing more out of him, they began to eat, Mrs Weasley thoughtfully leaving a plate full, just in case the mysterious blonde-haired boy decided to have something later on. Before too long, they were all finished, and the table was empty of food. Full, the teenagers made their way up to their rooms, hoping for the chance of a talk before they were made to go to sleep. Fortunately, as it was the holidays there was nothing that they needed to get up for, but Mrs Weasley would make them anyway.

As they got into Harry and Ron's room, the trio began to discuss Ed and, more accurately, what he was researching.

"You say they're Alchemy books…"

"You know that Hogwarts is the biggest magical library in the world…"

"Maybe he's doing some research for his school?"

There was a pause.

"What school _does_ he go to?" Hermione asked, looking perplexed, an expression not usually welcome on her face. They all shared puzzled looks, none of them knowing the answer.

"That's weird…"

They let it rest at that, Hermione dashing to her room as footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

Lying in bed, Harry though absently about the strange boy whom they knew nothing about, despite having known him for months already.

_Why hasn't he told us where he goes to school? Unless he doesn't go to school… But then how does he know magic?_

He pondered like this, finding no answers to his many questions, until he fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Christmas Day

**A/N: This chapter was written during my lunchtime, after I'd decided that I really need to start moving the story along...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Christmas Day**

He woke up late on Christmas day, choosing to just lie in his bed, waiting for the fog of tiredness to lift from his mind. Frowning slightly, he felt something heavy on the end of his bed as he shifted his weight. Lying there, he tried his best to ignore it but, in the end, curiosity got the better of him. The sheets rustling as he forced himself into an upright position, he looked at what was before him in mild shock.

_So that's what they meant by Christmas…_

Perched rather precariously on the end of his bed was a small pile of brightly-wrapped boxes, similar to those that he had seen Elysia receive on her birthday. Staring at them blankly, he tried to figure out whether he should open them or not, before deciding to just leave them be.

_Why on earth does the wrapping paper have holly on it?_

Shrugging off his confusion, he pushed himself out of his bed, only to fall back down in shock as the Weasley twins burst into his room, oblivious to the amount of noise they were making, and jumped onto the end of his bed. The presents fell with a loud thud onto the floor.

He just stared at them.

"Whoops…"

"Hey Ed! You gonna open these or not?" The now-familiar grins were plastered on their faces and, after he'd gotten over his shock, they shoved the festive-gifts into his hands. He saw one of them (he couldn't tell which) frown slightly.

"You wear _gloves_ in bed?" He didn't bother to answer, instead shooting the twin who'd asked the offending question a dark glare which prevented any more enquiries then and there. Ignoring the raised eyebrow he shared with his brother, he began to un-wrap them. The first parcel revealed a large packet of toffees, seemingly from the joke shop on Hogsmeade (the other's often went there, but he hadn't had a permission slip, and even if he'd _had_ he would have spent his time in the library anyway), with a note from Ron, telling him to 'hurry up and finish your research, so you can come with us next time!'. Smiling dryly to himself, he carefully placed the present and the slip of paper to one side, just in time to have yet another gift shoved in his arms. The one felt soft and lumpy; the twin who'd given it to him had an ominous look on his face.

"Looks like you got one too…" He didn't deign him with an actual question, not after they'd barged into his room and the fact that he was still extremely tired, instead tilting his head to one side. The ginger-haired teenager understood.

"Every Christmas, mum makes us all sweaters. Looks like you've got one too." He couldn't see why that was so bad but, as he un-wrapped it, he saw why. It was dark red in colour (which he didn't have any objection to) but knitted onto the front of it was a picture of a wand and a book. He stared blankly at it. The twins giggled.

"Looks like she thinks you know your name." One of them smirked, and the both, simultaneously, pulled out their own jumpers which just so happened to have their names knitted on the fronts of them. Fred looked at Ed.

"You gonna open the rest of them?" He nodded with little enthusiasm. George seemed to understand that he wanted some peace now, and pulled his brother out of the room, under the pretence that they were going to see 'where all the food is!' Glad that they'd understood, and that he was now on his own, Ed proceeded to un-wrap the rest of his presents; smiling to himself as he received a book on alchemy from Hermione, a brand-new red notebook from Harry (his old one was almost full now) and several other packets of sweets from various other people. Finally, there was only one present left.

This one was different to the others. Instead of being wrapped in bright and colourful wrapping paper, it was bundled up in plain parcel paper that rustled slightly as Ed began to gently pull it off. The string used to hold it together was a plain brown in colour, but still very strong. As he pulled the paper off, a small note fell out of the packaging.

_Dear Mr Elric_

_I was rummaging around in my office a while ago, and found this book. Your father left this in my possession when I saw him last a long time ago, and I'm sure that it will be of great use to you. Judging by what all of the teachers have told me about you, it seems you most definitely take after him; he was an incredibly intelligent man. I'm sure you have many questions and, if you want me to, I will answer them. All you have to do is ask._

_Albus Dumbledore_

He looked at the note in shock. Dumbledore had known his father? But, how? Frantically pulling off the rest of the paper, a small book fell out into the folds of his bed. Tentatively turning it over to its front, he could help but gasp as he saw the books title and, more accurately, its author.

_The Truth of Alchemy_

_By Van Hohenheim_

Van Hohenheim. His father. _The Truth of Alchemy_… his father had crossed the Gate, he knew that much… could he possibly know how to get back across? Swallowing the excitement building in the pit of his stomach, he quickly placed the book in one of the pockets inside his red coat, which lay on a chair next to the bed. It took all of his will not to read the book then and there, but he knew that the Christmas lunch would be ready soon, and he wasn't even dressed yet. Standing up, he located his clothes (strewn across the room after he'd thrown them off the night before), and pulled them on, almost frantic. He was in the process of pulling his gloves back on when a small noise disturbed him.

The creaking of a door.

He turned around to see Harry in the doorway, an unasked question hanging between them.

The glistening of steel…

The black-haired boy stared at his arm, the automail on full view. His green-eyes opened wide.

Time froze for both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh...**

**I'm trying to move the story along now - There's only so much that I can write without anything major happening :P**


	18. Why?

**A/N: Wow, two updates in one day. To be honest, I'm just trying to delay having to do any gardening, even if mum IS going to pay me...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18  
Why?

Time seemed to stretch forever as they stood there, frozen like statues. Ed was painfully aware of his heart, pounding loudly in his chest. In the doorway Harry stood, a look of shocked plastered on his face, his eyes round like saucers beneath his black-rimmed glasses.

He ran.

The black-haired boy pounded down the stairs, leaving Ed just standing there, immobilised by horror. He should probably do something, but only one thing was running through his mind.

_I've really messed it up this time._

Even where he'd come from, automail shocked people. How would a wizard with next to no knowledge of anything mechanical from another_ world_ react to seeing it, especially after how long he'd kept it concealed? Not very well, was the answer to that question. Inwardly he cursed himself, quickly pulling his gloves on and his boots (a force of habit from his time in the military of his world) and pounded down the stairs after Harry. As he reached the bottom, he slowed, and walked across the ground-floor hall silently, trying to hear what was going on in the kitchen.

As he stifled his footsteps, he couldn't stop his stomach from grumbling as he smelt the intoxicating scents wafting from the room in front of him. Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook.

_I doubt I'll be allowed to eat anything after this. Heck, I don't know if they'll even let me stay…_

Taking a deep breath, he entered the kitchen.

--

All heads turned as he walked in. Gone was the look of horror that had been on his face when Harry had found out the truth about his limbs, and likewise the blank look that usually graced his features. Instead he walked with the confident air of somebody in control; a habit formed thanks to Colonel Mustang and the many military parades he'd been forced to participate in. Ignoring the fact that all eyes were on him, he casually sat down in his usual chair in the corner…

And took out a book.

Or, more accurately, the book that had been sent to him from Dumbledore, which had once belonged to his father. He heard one of the other people in the room cough, and politely lifted his head. It was Sirius.

"Harry told us…" He was cut off by the sharp look Ed sent him, and the blonde completed his question.

"That I have a metal arm?" His voice was harsh, rough from months of not using it. "Did he also tell you that I have a metal leg? No?" He saw their blank, slightly shocked looks. "Hmmph…" He hated sounding so cruel to them, but he couldn't stand the distrust directed at him simply because of how he looked; he'd had enough of that back in Amestris. Looking away from them, he resumed reading the first page of the book.

"Why?" He looked up, mildly surprised that one of them had spoken up. It was Hermione.

"Why what?" He tilted his head quizzically, a habit formed after months of not speaking, and trying to tell people that he didn't understand. "Why 'I didn't tell you' or why 'are they metal'?"

"Why they're metal…" Her voice was timid, not a word that he usually associated with Hermione; she was generally so self-assured. Looking around, he them all staring at him in curiosity.

He hated being stared at. He snorted.

"Why they're like this?" He shoved his right sleeve up, and found some twisted pleasure in hearing them gasp. The metal on his arm shone in the warm light of the kitchen, but the cold steel never truly warmed. "I'm like this because my Brother and I did something foolish. This is the price I had to pay for my ignorance. That is why." There was silence, before she broke it once again.

"Wh… What did you do?" He looked at her, long and hard. He remembered how she'd helped him when he'd first gone to Hogwarts, how she'd prevented him making a fool of himself… Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"When my brother and I were children, our father left us. For a while, we coped. Our mother seemed to be doing well, and I for one didn't really care that he'd left, but then…" He drifted off into his memories, but forced himself to continue regardless. "Apparently she'd been ill for a while, and by the time we all found out it was too late. She died." He saw the looks of pity on their faces, and he loathed it. "We were young and foolish. We thought that we knew everything" Snort. "How wrong we were. We tried to bring her back from the dead." He heard gasps at this proclamation. "All you need to know is that we failed, and that this is my punishment for trying to play God." There was silence after his speech, punctuated only by the hissing of food as it cooked on. Ed once again resumed reading his book, holding back the tears threatening to spill down his face after his recount of their mistake, still bitter on his tongue after all these years. That was, it was silent until Ron spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, where I come from, it scares people. Even there I keep it covered up, because people look at someone like me differently to 'ordinary' people."

"And where do you come from?" This voice was Sirius', low and rather gravely.

"He comes from a place far away." They all jumped in shock at the new voice, and turned towards the doorway, where Dumbledore stood. "But now he wants to go home, isn't that right Edward?"

He simply nodded.

* * *

**A/N: It's all coming out now...**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my reviewers. I can't 'review reply' because for some peculiar reason, ff. doesn't like me very much and so doesn't send me emails when I've recieved one .**


	19. The Truth about Mr Elric

**A/N: Sorry for the wait in updating this; it may be the Summer Holidays, but that doesn't mean that my teachers went easy on us . I've been trying my very best to catch up with all of my work before I forget it :)

* * *

**

Chapter 19  
The Truth about Mr Elric

There was complete silence as Dumbledore said these words. All eyes turned to the young blonde, sitting motionless in the chair, the book he'd been reading hanging limply in one hand. Softly, he began to speak.

" I have to ask…" Dumbledore raised one hand, silencing the youth.

"… How I know, Mr Elric?" Ed smiled, unable to help himself. "Is something funny?" This wasn't asked with any semblance of anger, more over slight curiosity. Ed felt obliged to explain, albeit only very vaguely.

"You remind me of someone…" A look from the old wizard encouraged him to tell more. "… my superior officer where I come from. He had an annoying habit of knowing absolutely everything I did." This was met with a slight chuckle from the wizened man.

"Did he now?" Out of the corner of his eye, Ed could see Hermione, an unasked question bursting to find it's way out. Gesturing to her, he allowed her to speak, and almost instantly she blurted out a point which, seemingly, only she had picked up.

"Superior officer? Doesn't that mean you were in the Military?" This revelation was met with a few gasps, mainly from Mrs Weasley, who was obviously shocked that someone of his age could join. Ron took this opportunity to barge into the conversation.

"But you're only, like, 13! How on earth could you join the military?" At his words, Ed's demeanour rapidly changed; the book dropping from his hand and his face changing to a much darker, _angrier_, shade of red.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT WOULD SQUASH HIM! I'M 16, GOD DAMN IT!" His sudden outburst shocked everyone in the room; they had never encountered Ed when he was that badly annoyed. Jumping over the seats, he grabbed Ron, and would have strangled him if he hadn't been restrained by both Sirius and Lupin. After a few minutes, he'd calmed down enough for them to let him go and, with a mutinous scowl on his face, he made his way back to the seat he'd been in before (muttering obscenities quietly beneath his breath), picking up the discarded book as he once again sat down. It was Harry who, eventually, broke the deep silence.

"… You're 16?" In the corner they saw Ed's eye twitch, but at least he didn't start yelling again. Instead, he sighed deeply, calming himself, before facing them and continuing the conversation they'd been having before.

"Yes. I joined the military when I was twelve."

"How did you manage it?" This was Hermione again, asking the questions which they all wanted to know the answers to. Ed couldn't help but feel impressed; she was just as smart as all of the Gryffindors had boasted. He allowed himself a smug smile.

"Because I'm a genius." It took all of his self-control not to stick out his tongue at them. "The military's precious Alchemic-Prodigy. Of course, being a member of the military meant I was basically their attack dog, but…" He shrugged mildly. "I had to make right my wrongs, and the military was the only way." The look on his face went from smug to confused. He looked at Dumbledore. "Anyway, back to the point. How on earth do you know? And why do you have a book that my father wrote?" The old man smiled at him.

"Because, Mr Elric, I knew your father." Ed stared at him but, to be honest, he wasn't really all that shocked. After all, hadn't he found out that his father was actually 400 years old, sustaining himself with Philosophers stones? And he'd dropped off the map often enough. It was perfectly feasible for him to have found a way into another world…

He shrugged.

"Fair enough." Dumbledore looked vaguely amused at how little it effected the youth. "I've seen so many things in the past few years, it'd take a lot to surprise me." the old man chuckled.

"I take it you know how your father survived so long?"

"Yeah, yeah, he made lots of Philosophers stones…" Everyone couldn't help but smile at the bored way in which he said this. "… My father. He figured out how to cross worlds? Is that what's in the book?"

"Wait, worlds?" Sirius spoke, for the first time since Dumbledore's entrance. The shock was evident in his voice, likewise with the expressions on everyones' faces.

"Yeah…" It was obvious that Ed wasn't going to say anymore; he was once again absorbed in the book written, now they knew, by his father. Knowing that there were many questions for which the other people in the room required answers, Dumbledore took it upon himself to explain.

"Mr Elric here comes from another world, a parallel dimension, if you wish. I will not bore you with all of the details; you just need to know that the only thing linking this world is The Gate. The exact nature of The Gate is unknown; many people believe it is where you go when you die, and others believe that it is the source of our magic." He paused for a few moments, letting it all sink in. "If Edward was to go back to his own world, he would have to pass through the Gate." As he finished, the many people in the room began to speak between themselves, talking about all that they had just learnt, and all of the possibilities. Ed was still seemingly unaware of what was going on, avidly reading the text clutched his hands, like it were some kind of lifeline. His blonde hair was braided, his bangs hanging over his face, but he didn't bother moving them out of the way; he was too determined to reveal the book's secrets. As their discussions grew louder and more enthusiastic, nobody noticed the old wizard leaving the room, and the blonde-haired boy soon after. Quietly, they made their way into the hallway.

"When you have found out all that you need to know, Ed, I'll be ready to help." Ed nodded, a small smile on his face as he waved Dumbledore out of the house, the old man's eyes twinkling more so than ever. After the door had shut quietly behind him, he walked up the stairs, careful not to disturb the painting of Mrs Black, before going into his room.

He had work to do.

* * *

**A/N: Same as before, please read and review, and I will try to update very soon :)**


	20. Back to Hogwarts

****

A/N: Here's chapter 20... I'm intending to wrap this story up soon! There's only so long that I can drag it out for :P But anyways, please read and enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Back to Hogwarts**

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed without incidence. Now that the truth about Ed was out, and the fact that he now felt more inclined to speak, it actually made the atmosphere generally more relaxed, and a lot less tense than it had been before; when they'd all unsure of what was going on.

Now that they all knew about Ed; his past and his intended future (finding his way back home) they were all determined to help him as much as they could, resulting in him having a lot of leeway when it came to missing meals or staying up until the early hours of the morning, absorbed in the book that he had received from Dumbledore, written by his father. Due to all of this, they couldn't help but be surprised at Ed's response during a conversation that had arose during one of their meals times, a few days before they were scheduled to return to Hogwarts.

"_Hey Ed! Still reading that book your dad left you?" Fred asked, regardless to the fact that his mouth was, at time, full to the brim with various kinds of food. The young blonde looked at him, knowing it would be hypocritical to point this out, as he himself had done it many times before when he'd been on the road with his brother._

"_Yup…"_

"_He must love you a lot" This was Mrs Weasley, listening in on their discussion as she served up food. Ed snorted._

"_No, and I HATE the bastard." This was met with silence._

"_You hate him? Why?"_

_"…" He stared at them. "Because he left Mum, and if he'd been there, she wouldn't have died." He stated this simply, before continuing to read the same book that he'd been absorbed in for days now. After that, he refused to answer any other questions regarding his family, and whenever Hoenhiem was mentioned, an ugly scowl appeared on his face._

One morning, two days before planned their return to the School, Ed awoke to find that, for the first time ever, he was the only one already up. Taking advantage of this opportunity, he made his way quickly downstairs, got a quick breakfast (some toast with butter on it; he wasn't too hungry, and, to be honest, hadn't really been recently) and took the most comfortable chair in the room, the book still clutched tightly in his hand. Ed was an amazing reader, and he had actually finished the book less than a day after he'd received it, but his dear father had coded it so _well _that he'd had to read it over and over again to get even the vaguest idea of how to cross over The Gate, and he still had to find out how to do so without actually killing himself.

Taking out a thick sheaf of notes from his pocket, along with a quill (unfortunately, all of his ink pens had run out not long after his arrival, and any use of alchemy was, for some strange reason, extremely difficult and wore him out very quickly and easily. He could only assume that this was because he wasn't linked to The Gate properly in this world) and once again began the arduous task of breaking the book's code. After several months in this strange place, away from his friends and family, his patience was wearing thin, and he was even more determined to make his way home. Before long, the others began to make their way down, at first a small trickle, but soon they were all there.

"When do you think you'll manage it?" Good old Hermione, always asking the right questions; no one else had thought about that, simply hoping that it wouldn't take too long. Ed thought about it for a few minutes, whilst flicking absently through his notes.

"Hmm… Well, I've still got a bit of de-coding to do, so it'll probably take me a week, maybe less." He didn't pay attention to the looks of shock on their faces. "I also have to figure out what extra ingredients I may need; The Gate always asks for something in return, and I'll need to bypass that. With any luck, however, that should all be in here," he waved the book in the air, "somewhere." And then he was oblivious again, absorbed in his own little world, his brain trying to figure out something that most scholars wouldn't even dream of attempting. None of them would admit it, but they were in awe of the young alchemist; even Hermione was impressed by his intelligence and level of commitment.

"Make sure we have the chance to say goodbye…" This was Ginny, speaking softly. In his time with their family, she'd grown attached to him, in a more brotherly way. He smiled at her.

"Of course; I wouldn't have it any other way. And anyway, if I can figure this out, I may be able to make it so that I'll be able to come a pay you guys a visit." She smiled at this, hope lighting up in her eyes.

_But what are the chances of that…?_

He decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

--

Two days later, and the house was in chaos. They were going to return to Hogwarts by Floo Network. Thanks to the return of Lord Voldemort, taking the train was too risky, but they didn't really mind. It saved them a long journey. As they all prepared to leave, Mrs Weasley embraced them, one by one. Ed was last.

"You tell us when you figure it out, alright? You're not allowed to go without saying goodbye." He smiled at her.

"I promise." He hugged him tightly, before letting him go. Grabbing his trunk, he walked casually into the fire, throwing the powder in before him.

"Hogwarts castle…"

His stomach began to twist a turn, and now familiar sensation. After a few, disorientating seconds, he stumbled out of the other end, fortunately managing to stay on his feet. Smiling at Professor McGonagall, who was waiting at the other end, he met up with the Weasley siblings, Harry and Hermione, and proceeded to make his way back to their dormitories.

In his pocket, he clutched the book and notes, and small smile lighting up his face.

Soon, he was going home.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll write a few more chapters, and a couple of epilogues (one for Ed and one for the Hogwarts gang.) Please review!**


	21. Nearly There

**A/N: I've added a bit more detail into this chapter than I usually would, and its slightly longer... What do you think?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21  
Nearly There

He sat there silently, soaking in the morning rays. The book lay before him, close at hand as it had always been in the previous couple of weeks, but this time not open. There was no need for it to be. The pile of notes, his interpretations of his father's (rather cryptic) work, lay next to the closed book, glowing in the dawn sunshine. A small, satisfied smile crept onto his face and, for the first time in what felt like forever, he allowed himself to relax. _Properly_ relax. Still in the clothes he been wearing the previous day, he hadn't slept a wink that night; his elusive passage home had been taunting him from a distance, but it had been getting ever closer, and he was determined to reach it. He'd made it.

It was still rather early, despite the fact that the sun was out and it was still mid-winter. None of the other boys in the dormitory were awake, but he didn't really mind. It gave him time to think about what he was going to do next; how he would tell the others his good news, and where he would go to achieve his ultimate goal. He smiled softly to himself again. The others were in no hurry to get up; for some reason or another (which he had failed to pick up whilst absorbed in his father's writings) the beginning to the school day had been delayed by a couple of hours, giving everyone an extra long lie-in. Well, everyone except him. He knew that there was no chance of him truly resting until he was back where he belonged, with his brother and his friends. As long as there weren't any hitches, that wouldn't be too far in the future.

The beam of sunlight peeping through a gap in his curtains got ever brighter as the sun continued to rise. The other occupants in the dormitory slowly began to awake, their grunts and groans of having to get up (especially after the long holiday they'd just got back from) resounding around the old room, bouncing off the stone walls. Forcing himself up, he pulled the ragged red curtains aside, allowing the morning light to flood his bed area, and landed on the floor with a light thud. Pulling his boots on (he wasn't foolish enough to fall asleep with them on, unlike his usual clothes) he noticed that none of the others were dressed yet, sitting upright (or, at least, technically) in their beds, dazed looks apparent on their faces. They had all been up talking late into the night, so he didn't blame them. He, for one, wasn't tired at all, even though he'd not slept a wink. He couldn't afford to be tired; not now.

Walking out of the dormitory quietly, barely noticed by the others in their just-woken state, he made his way down to the Great hall for breakfast, even though he did not feel at all hungry (thanks to the nervous anticipation bubbling in his stomach). It was the one place in which he could guarantee meeting them all that morning, to tell them the good news. Making his way down the corridor, and glad that he now knew the way, ten minutes later he pushed open the great oak doors and sat himself down at his house table. Patiently, he waited.

--

After what felt like an age later, although in reality was probably only twenty, maybe thirty minutes tops, the others began to arrive at the table. Hermione was first, followed soon by a weary Ginny and a dishevelled Harry and Ron. Fred and George emerged at roughly around the same time, trailing behind their younger sibling and his best friend. Soon they were all sat down, their plates full to the brim, along with their mouths. Hermione noticed Ed sitting there quietly, not eating anything himself, and his plate showing no signs of ever having food on it.

"Are you alright, Ed?" She enquired, worry evident in her voice. Her sudden question knocked him out of the stupor he'd been in, as he'd tried to figure out how he was going to explain it to them.

"Yeah… I've got something to tell you guys…" At this, everyone was silent. Not that that made any difference; the Great Hall was now rather full, so it was hard to hear over all of the other pupils talking. He attempted anyway. "I've figured out my father's code. I know how to get back to the other side." At this proclamation, a majority of their mouths dropped open. Ron, who'd been taking a drink, proceeded to spit it out, and Ginny's knife and fork cluttered down onto her plate loudly.

"You mean," Ron started, in faint awe, "that you're gonna go home now?" Ed simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. All of a sudden, he felt a deep sadness well up inside him; yes, he was going home to his brother, but he was leaving behind some great friends, who had helped him out in his time of need. The encompassing misery almost rivalled that which he felt when he realised that his mother was truly gone. Almost. He swallowed the tears that were threatening to build.

"I've gotta speak to Dumbledore first. " He smiled wirily. "I'm going to need a lot of space to make a transmutation circle big enough and with enough energy to cross The Gate." He gave the a reassuring look, "Don't worry; I have no intention of going without saying goodbye. However," he watched the Heads of Houses as they began to hand out timetables. "I have a feeling I won't be having anymore lessons." He gave them a wane smile, before pushing himself to his feet. "I gotta go see Dumbledore now, talk later?"

"Of course," Harry said. He'd been silent throughout Ed's announcement; he had a feeling he was going to miss the young blonde a lot. At these words, Ed began to make his way out of the hall, narrowly missing Professor McGonagall in his haste, but not stopping to apologise. He was in too big a rush. Instead, the professor was left to pick up all of the timetables that had fallen form her hands during the narrow miss by herself, not that that took long with magic, mind you. Still, it was the principle of it. They'd never seen Ed act in that manner towards a teacher before (excluding Snape, and they all knew he deserved it). It just showed how important it was to the young alchemist. Before long, the blonde had vanished out of the Great Hall's doors.

--

Walking up the long corridor, his boots clattering loudly on the stone floor, Ed made his way to where he knew Dumbledore's office was (thanks to directions from Harry the night before, who'd had to go there on multiple occasions during the last term, usually because of Snape _really_ losing his temper with him). It was the only place he could think that he'd be at this time of day, unless he'd gone off premise for some reason or another.

He could only hope that he hadn't.

Halting in front of a stone gargoyle Harry had said guarded the Headmaster's rooms; he hazarded a guess at the password, hoping against all hope that it hadn't been changed since the last time Harry had been there.

"Lemon drops." His voice came out small and nervous, and he couldn't help but wonder as to the old wizard's choice in passwords as the gargoyle swung open and admitted him entrance. Walking up a short stone staircase, he found himself outside yet another set of oak doors; whoever had made the castle seemed to have had a fondness of them. Raising his fist, he knocked. The echo resounding around the narrow area in which he stood, and he couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic. He'd had too many bad experiences in places with too little space to escape.

"Enter." The voice, instantly recognisable as the old wizard's, rang with a quiet sort of authority. Pushing the doors open (not before taking a deep, steadying breath, however) he strode into the room, looking far more confident than he felt. "Ahh, Mr. Elric. Please take a seat." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, surrounded by an array of different magical equipment and apparatus. Had it been in different circumstances, Ed would have been overwhelmed by curiosity. However, that was not the case, and so he went straight to business.

"Dumbledore. I have broken my father's code, and know how to get back. You said you would help me if I needed it?" the old man nodded mildly.

"What is it that you need, Mr. Elric?" The young blonde smiled.

"I need your Great Hall, Dumbledore, and then I can get out of your hair." The old man raised and amused eyebrow.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Four chapters left now, including the two epilogues... Wow, time flies :)**


	22. Goodbye

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know... Unoriginal title. So sue me :P**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22  
Goodbye

The scene was very nearly set. As soon as the morning rays began to filter through the magnificent castle's windows, the time would come for all of his father's work to come together. The time would come, for him to go home.

It had been decided (by Dumbledore, of course) that he should be allowed one night of sleep before he attempted such a major and draining act of alchemy. They also needed a certain amount of time to ensure that the Great Hall was empty when it was needed. Well, he _did _need a lot of space.

He avoided the others for the rest of the day. He could help but feel inexplicably guilty about leaving them at such short notice, and he knew that he'd see them before he left anyway. After his visit to Dumbledore, he'd left straightaway for his dormitory, making any final preparations, and then returning to the dormitories.

--

He didn't sleep at all that night, despite his good intentions. After all, he'd found out all that he needed to know now, so there was no reason to stay awake, and it would only hinder his work the following morning. But he just couldn't rest. His mind was a whirlwind of activity, unable to stop at the mere _thought_ of seeing those he cared about soon. It'd been far too long since they had parted company, and he was desperate to be close to them once again.

The dormitory was still dark when he made his way, silent as a shadow, out into the common room. Sitting down on one of the comfy couches, strategically placed around the blazing fireplace (going at even this time in the morning) he once again took out the book and his notes. Shuffling the pieces of paper in his left hand, he began to, yet again, check that it was all right, painstakingly re-reading every single line that he had written, and then checking it against that which the book said. He simply could not afford for it to go wrong.

This took him about as long as he'd contemplated, and when he finally finished he took out the silver pocket watch, one of the few representations of his previous life, and checked to see how long he had left. It was only 7 o' clock. Dumbledore had arranged it so that the Great Hall would be free after breakfast, which usually finished about 8:30ish, which meant he probably had until 9.

Two hours to say his goodbyes.

Ed was a realist, and always had been. He knew that, regardless to what he'd told them the previous day, his friends would get up no earlier than they usually did. They'd stayed up late again that night, and he honestly couldn't blame them if they were exhausted. He'd never been in the girls' dormitories, but he could probably say the same for them. After all, they were teenagers, and that's what they do.

Well, all teenagers besides him. He had work to do.

But that didn't really matter. He had promised them all that he'd say proper goodbyes, and had specially asked Dumbledore if his closest friends could come and say their farewells before he departed, even though it was actually during their lesson time. He'd said yes, something for which the young alchemist was grateful. Glancing at his watch again, he noticed that another fifteen minutes had passed, simply while he was thinking.

_Well, today time is just flying by…_

Pushing himself to his feet, his automail leg complaining loudly as it tended to do nowadays (most probably thanks to both magical interference and the obscenely cold weather the country he was in seemed to have), he began to make his way back up to the dorms. He didn't have much in the way of possessions to pack, but he did need to find something…

Something which managed to take up forty-five minutes of his time.

Holding the wriggling young cat in his arms, the book and notes under the crock of his other elbow, he tried to get back down the stairs. He'd never actually named the cat anything, simply thinking of it as Kitten, and now it stuck.

"Come _on_, Kitten. I've less than an hour before I have to set off. You should be glad I'm bringing you along," he muttered under his breath. "At least Alphonse ought to like you." Kitten continued to struggle, breaking free from his grasp. Preparing himself to yet another chase, Ed tensed, but was mildly surprised by what happened instead. The small black cat curled up around his neck, much like a scarf or a neck warmer, and promptly fell asleep. The young blonde would have shook his head if he wasn't so worried about dropping the cat.

_I really don't understand you…_

He'd never really had the time to get to know his pet. Thanks to all of the research he'd been doing, she had spent most of her life living in his dormitory, taken care of by the house-elves. After a while, she'd become practically feral, so much so he hadn't even contemplated taking her to the Black House for Christmas, but he knew he couldn't just leave her for somebody else to take care of; not after he was the one to buy her. She was his responsibility.

Anyway, she was just so damn _cute._

Now that he had everything, it was time to go.

--

He stood in the centre of the massive hall, silent and empty. The magical sky above him was dark and atmospheric, with storm clouds heaving across the ceiling. Small flashes of lightening could be seen every now and again.

He couldn't help but feel it was rather appropriate for the occasion.

Beneath him lay the massive transmutation circle. It had, overall, taken him about two hours to draw and then check over to ensure it was completely accurate, but for something that big it was an impressively short amount of time. The white chalk that he'd used was stark against the dark stone of the floor, and he couldn't help but feel pleased with his work. Behind him, he heard footsteps.

"Very good, Mr. Elric." The old wizard made his way towards the alchemic prodigy, but stopped short at the Ed of the circle, surveying it with a careful eye. Behind him were his friends and…

He smiled softly.

Mrs Weasley was there too, along with everyone else from Grimmauld place (barring Sirius who was, after all, still wanted by the wizarding community), there to say goodbye. He smiled again, before carefully making his way out of the circle, making sure he did not smudge anything.

"Well, I've gotta go now." He gave them a big grin. For once, it was genuine. Mrs Weasley embraced him.

"Be careful." There wasn't really much else to say. He pulled away from her, before addressing everyone.

"I want to thank you all for everything that you've done for me. To be honest, there's nothing I can say which is sufficient to convey my gratitude…" He drifted off, sadness erasing the happiness that had been present before. They all looked at him, before saying their own goodbyes.

"Good Luck…"

"Be careful…"

"You'd better some and visit us, mate!"

"Is it safe? I mean, are you sure it'll work? Are you sure it won't…." Hermione drifted off in the middle of this. Ed frowned slightly.

"No. I'm not sure that it'll work, I'm not sure that it's safe, and I'm not sure that it won't kill me. But I've gotta try, right?" He looked at her, then the others, then at his pocket watch. "Well, I'd better get a move on, hadn't I?" the optimism in his voice was evident, and they couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. They all gave him one last hug. As Hermione embraced him, he whispered something in her ear.

"I have a feeling something'll happen, so here's what you need. You read that book that I was looking at, just before Christmas?" He saw her nod faintly. He pushed something into her hand. "Then you know what to do." She nodded again, before pulling away, tears trickling down her face.

"Goodbye Ed…"

"Don't be sad, guys. I'm going back where I belong" And, with one last smile, he stepped into the transmutation circle.

The clap of his hands echoed around the massive room. Instantaneously, the circle began to emit a bluish light, and Harry gasped as he recognised from that night at the Black House. The strange light began to engulf Ed, with his books under his arm and the small black cat fast asleep on his neck, and then…

A shadow leapt out at them, and chaos began.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd give all of my loyal readers one last cliffy before I finally finish this :P**


	23. The Beginning and the End

**A/N: Whoa, the last actual chapter of the story, excluding the epilogues...**

**Have fun reading :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23  
The Beginning and the End

In the centre of the circle, the bluish light engulfed the young alchemist, twisting around his small form. His vision impaired, he frowned as the shadows began to emerge, writhing tendrils reaching out to his friends. But that was all that he could see. There was nothing he could do now; what happened next was completely out of his hands. The Gate's energy, although hindering his sight, was also protecting him from the creatures that lurked on the edge of existence, not truly living, but neither an actual part of The Gate.

Which meant that they went for those outside the transmutation circle instead.

Silently, he thanked the fact that Dumbledore had previous experience of these beings, and was fully aware of how to deal with them. Admittedly, they were scary, but that was all they were. The old wizard was competent enough to ensure that they didn't harm any of his friends. Apparently, he'd dealt with them the last time The Gate had been opened within his school. When a certain alchemist, the author of a book regarding the act that they were both undertaking, decided to go back home…

Well, his father had made it. Why couldn't he?

No, the shadows weren't the major problem. Of course, the most dangerous thing that could happen, and for which he had prepared to have dealt with, might not necessarily happen at all. All of his hypotheses regarding his return home were completely hypothetical (as the term implied); simply possible outcomes of the task he was about to undertake…

However, he had a feeling the pit of his stomach that it would happen. It had been waiting too long, and only a fool would turn their nose up at this opportunity.

Outside of the circle, he could see Dumbledore casting spells, a mixture of which to ensure that the shadows couldn't reach the group, huddled together behind the school's Headmaster, the fearful expressions on their faces illuminated by the glowing vortex before them. Although they were scared, they were safe enough where they were. With any luck, the outcome he had foreseen wouldn't come into play.

But then again, when did anything happen how he'd like it?

Within the circle he could faintly see another figure begin to emerge, forcing it's way out of the life-giving energy that was The Gate. The beginning and end of everything… Well, end of everything except this being.

As the creature finally managed to force it's way out of the swirling blue light, a loud cackle began to echo around the massive room, chilling all of the inhabitants through to the bone. The figure, although not seeming to have any particular form upon first entering the room, began to change, shifting…

Envy stood before his friends, surveying them with cold eyes. He looked behind him, into the circle, a cry of rage escaping him.

"No! I want that brat! He's _mine!_" Before anyone could even make a sound, he threw himself into the whirlwind of energy. But it was pointless; now that the Gate was open and in full motion, nothing could stop it. Which meant that Envy turned his attentions to the people who had helped his prey escape from him. _Again._

And that was what Ed had been afraid of.

In his protective cocoon, he could do nothing. Unable to move or even make a sound, he could only watch helplessly as the creature, the bane of his life, stalked towards those he cared about.

Ed was an alchemist; the idea of there being a God or some supreme power had always made him laugh, but now he found himself praying silently to himself. He hoped beyond hope that Hermione knew what to do.

Opening his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them in the first place, he could only watch in fear as the scene unfolded before. Watch, and wait.

--

The strange creature approached them, an evil glint lighting up its eyes. A feral grin made its way onto the being's face as it watched them, much like a predator would as it hunted its prey.

Harry gulped involuntarily.

In front of him stood Dumbledore, his wand held out protectively. Besides him stood his friends, the fear evident in their eyes.

"Envy." It was just one word, barely heard over the chaos happening in the centre of the transmutation circle. Dumbledore's face became dark. "You have no business here. Hoenhiem is long gone." The creature, Envy, as Dumbledore had called it, simply laughed again. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, and he could feel his limbs shaking.

"Hohenheim is dead, you old fool." The old wizard's eyes narrowed. "No. I'm here for the Bastard's _son._" At this he gestured to Ed, still absorbed within the peculiar bluish light, barely visible it was so bright. "But it seems that you've stopped me from having this," a sneer appeared on Envy's face. "Which means you have to _pay._" Without a second's warning, he launched himself at the group. But Dumbledore was faster. Aiming a silent curse in the creature's direction, Envy met the dark red beam of light head on, and rebounded onto the cold stone floor, the sound of the impact ringing loudly in their ears. The floor…

_Which is, for some reason, a lot colder than it was before…_

He could only assume that it was something to do with Ed opening The Gate. There was no natural reason for it, for the warmth to be slowly leeching from the once warm room.

But that did not deter it. Envy attacked again, and again, determined to make those that had helped Hoenhiem's son escape _pay._ It seemed as though everything was going fine (at least for people in their situation). Dumbledore was stopping from harming them, regardless to how many times the creature tried to make them suffer.

But that was just it. It didn't happen how many times it failed, or how many curses Dumbledore sent its way. The creature did not stop. It didn't even seem to _feel _them, so determined it was to make them pay. This stalemate was going to go on forever...

_Or until Dumbledore can't last any longer…_

He mentally chastised himself, shaking his head. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards alive, excluding Lord Voldemort. He wouldn't lose…

He hoped.

There was a slight lull in the attacks, as Envy actually began to _think._ Harry could tell he'd just been hoping to kill them straightaway, and hadn't expected such a strong defence.

Hermione stepped forward. In her hand, she clutched a small wooden box, no bigger than the sort within which a muggle would keep their pencils. Nervously, she handed it to Dumbledore, before whispering something into his ear. The serious look on his face melted away for a split second, and a small smile appeared.

Envy attacked again.

Dumbledore sent another curse his way, but this one was different. Instead of throwing Envy across the room, as all of the others had, this one stopped him where he was. It wasn't a stunning curse; it didn't stop Envy from moving, but because of it, the creature went in for close quarters attack.

Which was its biggest mistake.

No more then half a metre away from Dumbledore, its arm having now taken the form of a blade, Envy lunged at the old wizard.

Dumbledore held up the box, sliding it open ever so slightly.

And Envy froze.

--

The Gate was getting ever stronger. It couldn't be an easy feat to take a being from one world a drop them off in another, so Ed wasn't too worried about the amount of time that the transition was taking. Instead, he took the opportunity to watch the events outside of the transmutation circle evolve.

Envy's attacks were mindless and repetitive, as they had always been. The homunculus was hardly the smartest of the bunch, as was evident by the way that he kept on ploughing headfirst into the curses sent towards him by Dumbledore, a seasoned magical fighter. After a while, however, even the most stupid of creatures tends to realise when they're doing something wrong, and Envy was no exception. His attacks stopped briefly, giving both groups an opportunity to re-think their tactics.

He saw Hermione step forward, the box he'd given her clutched tightly in her hands. On the tips of her toes, she whispered into Dumbledore's ear.

Why had he ever been worried?

After that, everything went downhill for the homunculus. Mere seconds after the brief lull, he was frozen, the contents of the box leaving him motionless, as Ed had known it would.

It paid to be prepared.

Still observing, he watched as Dumbledore began to draw a transmutation, no longer surprised by the old wizard's seemingly limitless capabilities. Although he was not a true alchemist, the magic in his blood allowed him to activate the transmutation circle, and soon thee was nothing left of his old enemy besides a puddle of red water, smudging the chalk beneath it. They all looked up at him, and he smiled. That was the most movement he was capable of, and then…

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Just two epilogues left now :)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	24. Epilogue I: The Aftermath

**A/N: More dialogue than usual in this chapter... Enjoy :P**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue I  
**The Aftermath**

The silence in the room was all encompassing; a stark contrast to the chaos that had been present merely seconds beforehand. The once-chalk circle was still there, but no longer the faint shade of white it had been previously. Now, the cryptic symbols were etched into the stone floor, as though they had been burned in place by an extraordinary level of heat. Despite the destruction that had appeared to be taking place, now that everything had settled, there was very little to show for what had just happened; besides the giant, charred circle, the walls and floor were undamaged, along with all of the other people in the room.

But Envy wasn't a person.

In front of where Dumbledore stood was a small puddle of blood-red water, the only remains of the creature that had tried so hard to kill them, simply for helping Ed to return to his own world. The chalk with which the circle had been drawn was smudged, but did not appear permanent like the other one, and with any luck would be easily removed.

The same couldn't be said for the other one, though.

The silence dragged on, no one daring to say anything, and hence break the cloud of nothingness that was shrouding them. After a few minutes, however, Ron could not keep quiet any longer.

"Whoa." This single statement rang in the giant room, and somehow acted as a trigger for the rest of them. The collective breath that they each had been holding, ever since the circle had ceased to work, suddenly came whooshing out, and soon their voices echoed into the massiveness.

"Amazing…"

"I've never seen anything like it before…"

"I hope it worked." Hermione's worries were reflected in the faces of everyone else in the room, but Dumbledore reassured them all with a comforting smile.

"Only once before have I witnessed that particular act of alchemy, and it went as well as any of us could have hoped." She gave an audible sigh of relief, her eyes closing as she relaxed her facial expression. Everything was going to be all right.

Now that their worst fears had been chased away, they quickly got to work with sorting out the Great Hall before the pupils had to enter it for lunch. There was absolutely no hope of removing the giant, charred transmutation circle that Ed had used to open The Gate, so instead Dumbledore cast some spell (an extremely complex one, as noted later by Hermione), and soon nobody would have been any the wiser for its existence. The circle that the old wizard had drawn himself was easily enough washed away with a flick of his wand, although he kept the red water, Envy's remains, 'just in case.'

On this cryptic comment, the younger members of the group were left to go to their lessons, whilst the adult made their way back to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.

It had been a long day.

--

There had been a lot of talk flying around the school since Ed had left. Despite having spent most of his time there either in lessons or in the library, he had unknowingly created himself a rather large female fan base within the school population, who were distraught that he had left with absolute no warning. In the end, all of the rumours (that he had been taken by the ministry for being a spy and other ideas along those lines) were put to rest in an assembly called by Dumbledore, telling them all that he had finished his research, and had left immediately to return to his own school. As this was called at the end of the day, there were no lessons left for them to attend, and the students were left to ponder amongst themselves.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves a corner in the Common Room, and began to quietly talk to each other.

"Do you think they believed him?" Ron asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Of course they will. He's _Dumbledore._ If he told them the world was flat, they'd believe him." Replied Hermione simply.

"But…"

"No 'but's, Ronald," The ginger-haired boy screwed his face up in distaste as she said his full name, "They will believe him, because what other option is there? It's not like he came from another planet, or something…" Harry smiled knowingly.

"It's too far-fetched for anyone to believe, so they'll take the simpler option, which what Dumbledore told them." Hermione looked at her friend approvingly.

"Exactly." She frowned at the vaguely perplexed look that appeared on his face. "What?"

"Hermione…" She gave him an impatient look.

"Well, spit it out!" This attracted Ron's attention which, up until that point, had been on a 5th Year girl at the other end of the room.

"Well…" She looked about to hit him, so he quickly spat out is question. "Where did you get that little box from? And why did it kill that… _thing_?" She gave him one of her superior, all-knowing smiles.

"It's simple really, Harry. Before Christmas, I took a look at one of the books Ed had picked up. It was about creatures called Homunculi. In short, they are beings created by alchemy, from the remains of somebody who has died, and they all appear to have different abilities."

"And…" She rolled her eyes at his impatience.

"The only way to stop a homunculus to is find either some of the remains from which it was created or something that was of importance to the person before they died. This effectively immobilises them. Then, you have to perform a certain transmutation, the same one that Dumbledore did, to completely destroy them…" She drifted off as she saw the unasked question on Ron's lips. She sighed, "yes, Ron?"

"How did you get the box? And what was in it?"

"I was getting to that. Anyway, Ed obviously had a feeling that Envy was going to pay him a visit, because in the box were his remains. Well, when I say remains…" She left her sentence hanging, and only carried on due to the pained looks on her friend's faces. "The person who Envy was died centuries ago. All that was left of the body was dust. That was what was in the box." After this they were left in silence, each of them left to their own thought. After a while, Ron spoke up.

"… Ed really was a genius."

They had no choice but to agree with him..

* * *

**A/N: Just Edo-kun's epilogue now :) I'll try not to keep you guys waiting :P**

**You'd never believe that each chapter I post is at least two pages on Word, would you?**


	25. Epilogue II: Somewhere I Belong

**A/N: Well, here it is! The final chapter of Whispers in the Rain... I hope you enjoy reading it, and I hope you also enjoyed reading the rest of it! :) Time for me to start working on some new projects...**

**Yeah, yeah, I title's the name of a Linkin Park song... What can I say? I love that band :)**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue II  
Somewhere I Belong

Damp earth pressed against the side of his face, nearly smothering him as he tried to figure out where he was and, more importantly, what had happened. Opening his eyes wearily, he tried to push himself to his feet. Upon standing up, he was hit by a strong wave of dizziness that left him unable to find even a semblance of his balance. Falling ungainly (not to mention face-first) back onto the ground, the mud made its way into his mouth.

Lying still for a few minutes, he took the time to collect himself, making a mental checklist of all the things that he knew. His name, for one thing; Edward Elric. Now, why was he lying on the floor? No least, after it had just rained?

Home.

That was it. He was going home. But where was home? Quickly, he began to scan through his mind, locating all of his most recent memories, in a desperate bid to find out where he was, and _why_.

Aaah.

Well, that wasn't too hard. So, his father's transmutation circle had obviously work. Or, at least, he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. Deciding that he had waited long enough, and that he didn't particularly want any more mud to make its way into his mouth, he once again tried to get back on his feet. Instead of getting up in a hurry, as he had before, he took his time this time around, allowing any dizzy feelings to go away before he became completely vertical.

Best to take things one at a time.

Once he regained his balance and dispelled the fog in his mind, he tried to find out where he was. Looking around, there wasn't really much to see. He appeared to have been dropped off in the middle of a forest, or at least a piece of woodland. His best bet would be to find a path of sorts, and follow that until he found a sign or something else that would give him a hint as to where he was.

Settling upon a certain direction to travel, he took a deep breath and began to walk, ignoring the now-usual ache in his automail leg. He knew that, after the length of time since his last check-up, Winry would definitely need to take a look at it.

Heck, maybe she'd even go easy on him, because of him being missing for the past… he looked at his mental calendar… six or so months.

Yeah, and maybe pigs would fly.

Sighing to himself, he pressed on, keeping an eye out for any signs that the area was well travelled. It took him what felt like several hours, but finally he came upon a dirt track and, with amazing luck, a farmer driving his horse a cart. Heedless to the fact that it was still moving, he ran right up to the man. Impatiently, the man came to a halt.

It was only then that Ed realised he hadn't a clue what he was going to tell the man.

The horse gave a short, sharp snort, and stamped its foot on the damp ground.

--

The night was cold, and harsh on anyone foolhardy enough to be out in it. With frozen fingers, Ed made his way up the silent, dark street, never lingering, with his destination sharp in his mind.

Although, upon re-entering his world, it had appeared as though he was miles away from any civilisation, that hadn't actually been the case. Instead, he'd been in a small area of woodland, not all that far from Central. Despite the farmer's hostile reaction to the young alchemist's sudden appearance, he hadn't actually been all that unkind; taking him the nearby village, allowing him to stay the night, then allowing him to hitch-hike with a friend for the rest of the journey to Central. Sometimes, even after all he'd been through, he couldn't help but be amazed at the kindness some people could show to a complete stranger.

One day, he would have to repay him.

A slight wind chilled him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Wrapping his arms protectively around his body, he suppressed a shudder, instead taking his mind back to the events that had happened only days before. Since he had crossed The Gate, everything had happened so fast he hadn't had much time to think about what had happened, let alone plan all that far ahead. In a way, that wasn't a bad thing. To be honest, he'd needed a few days to just clear his mind, without any of the worries that seemed to hang over him constantly.

The leaves on the trees rustled, as another slight gust of wind sang through their crooked boughs. As he thought back to what had happened, what felt like years ago now that he was back in his own time and place, he couldn't help but smile slightly to himself.

He'd never say it out loud; modesty prevented it, but he was a _genius_.

There were times when he'd deny that fact; times when the misery of his foolishness overwhelmed him, and when he stared into those empty sockets where his brother's eyes were _supposed _to be. But then there were times like this, when his level of intelligence, purely and simply, impressed him.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone, though.

It was definitely true, though. How many other people would have been able to predict exactly what was going to happen when he opened The Gate? Very few people would have assumed that Envy was going to make an appearance, let alone have had enough time to prepare for it.

But, he wasn't ordinary, so he _had _prepared. It had taken him a long time, even before he had returned his brother to his human body, to find the location of the remains from which Envy had been transmuted, and then he'd had to try and make it as inconspicuous as possible around his brother. In the end, the dust that was all that was left of the young man's body was found in a small village in the north of Amestris, and it was in the dead of night that Ed snuck out of his Inn room and took what he needed. He'd never told Al.

He'd worried too much as it was.

And now, here he was. Giving the box to Hermione was smart idea; she had read the book in the library regarding homunculi, so she knew what to do with it, which took a weight off his mind.

Walking up a silent street in the dark hours of night, the pavement before him lit only by the faint streetlights, glowing luminescent orange. His footsteps rang on the concrete, as he made his way fixatedly to his destination. As he walked, absorbed in his thoughts, in his mind he couldn't help but wonder what his friends were doing now. Even after all he'd seen in his time in the other world, he still couldn't _really _believe that magic existed, but then again, he'd seen it first hand. The only conclusion he could come to was that magic was to their world what alchemy was to his.

He tried not to think any more than that; all it did was give him a headache.

Turning off the main part of the street, he began to silently make his way up a path towards a single house. The lights were on, giving it a warm and friendly atmosphere. Inside, he could hear people talking amiably, although through the walls he was unable to pick up any of the actual words. Smiling softly to himself, he made his way towards the white-painted door and, almost nervously, raised his fist. He rapped his knuckles, three sharp times, on the wood. After what, to him, felt like forever, he could hear someone coming to answer it.

The door swung open, and young boy with dark blonde-brown hair, turned to look at him.

His mouth dropped open. Ed smiled.

"Hello, Brother."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Now I would like to say thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers... I can't list you all, because there are so many of you! So, instead, here's a cookie! -gives cookie to readers- I hope you'll hang around to read some of my other pieces, and who knows? Maybe, if I feel motivated enough, a sequel might be on the way...**

**Toodles y'all! :)**

**P.S On a side-note, quite a few peeps have asked me about Kitten.. Don't worry! Last I checked, she was hiding somewhere in Ed's coat...**


End file.
